Danger's Good Side
by kaaysive
Summary: When Agent Kurt Hummel is on the job to possibly saving the world from an insidious master mind Dr. Sue Sylvester. He comes across a fellow agent from another secret organization and is force upon to team up with him. Will he lose his title as a well known spy? or save the world and the man he falls in love with?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fireplace was warm and cozy, filling the room up with a central smell of burn wood. It felt pleasant and shiver-less in the grand living room. Kurt was resting on his armchair, with a cup of hot tea and a new vogue magazine lying on his lap. The complete comfort and settlement relaxed the pores of his whole stressful week. Working at as a fashion designer and helping at Broadway plays had overwhelmed Kurt.

It was a Friday night and the young twenty-four year old was enjoying the rest of his evening in his over expensive penthouse.

Until a sudden call broke the silent room. A familiar alert noise was coming from Kurt's wristwatch. Not only did it look like a million dollar wristwatch but also it was specifically designed to look casually when it really was a communicator and a tractor.

Kurt was immediately aware of the alert and answer the call on his watch.

"Agent 5270."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the code name he was given to because it sounded ridiculous.

"Commander Fitz, I understand that you guys gave me that name and everything, but I find it ridiculous. Agent Hummel would be fine, or would you prefer Agent Kilt?"

Commander Fitz chuckled amusedly but then in that split second became serious, clearly pretending at finding that funny.

"Cute, but Agent 5270 is much more appropriate. We don't need a trip to the past of your junior prom," said Commander.

Kurt remembered back a few years ago of his junior prom. He remembered that night like if it was yesterday. He wanted to express himself more by wearing a kilt and keep his head high if any other those football jocks came across him. Kurt may not have had a date with him but going with his good friend Mercedes was fun, even if she did danced with Sam half the night.

"We have a new mission assigned to you, it's a bit urgent."

This alarmed Kurt from his deep reverie.

"Dr. Sue Sylvester, a diabolical women who wears nothing but tracksuits. She's dangerous and has been wanted in our organization's list for a while now. Her locations usually wander from place to place throughout the world. Our agents could never get a hold of her, so we come to terms on sending our best one, Kurt-"

"Kurt Hummel the one and only is perfect for the job," completed Kurt confidently. "I'll get right on it, sir,"

"Great we can count on you, agent 5270. Now I must wrong you, Dr. Sue Sylvester is major dangerous, she's accomplished bombing car dealing places, quote 'Cars are no match for spaceships, in which when I become ruler, we will all be granted to have. Well only the upper class will have access'. Also she's done all that she can by stealing high school cheerleading trophies, and has an extreme hate towards glee clubs. She is monstrous if you ask me. And the only best agent on this field who can complete the job by capturing this psychotic woman is you, Kurt Hummel."

"I'm on it, Chief," said Kurt already heading for the secret red button over by the fireplace.

In just one click, the wall in front of Kurt started to split automatically. It revealed a secret entrance to an underground headquarter.

"You're going to need the following equipment during this mission," said Commander Fitz.

As the commander started listing the names, Kurt slid down on the pole as the walls immediately started to close back in its ordinary place.

The underground headquarter carried all kinds of necessary things for a top-secret spy like Kurt Hummel. There, awaiting for his arrival was Sir Fredrick Bond, a British old man who has been a long time family friend to the Hummel and Hudson family. When Kurt's father remarried to Carole Hudson, Fredrick had still been there for them and had gotten to know the two new family members very well. Finn loved hanging out with Fredrick, they would watch football games and if Finn were really confident enough, he would allow himself to show the long time friend his singing voice. Fredrick has always had a very close relationship with Kurt as well; even when the younger man had came out to his family about his sexuality. Fredrick wanted Kurt to know that he would never disown him; the older man was very accepting like Kurt's father Burt. They all just wanted him to be happy whom whomever he falls in love with.

"I'll give you the rest of the information and the location in a few minutes, agent 5270," said Commander Fitz.

Kurt walked over towards a glass case at his uniform. He designed it; he looked every bit of fabric on it. All black tuxedo dress wear, designer shoes, and a blue tie to match his eye color.

"New mission, master Hummel?" asked Fredrick a he walked over to a keypad.

"Yup, only this one might just bring me a famous title," said Kurt as he typed in the code to open the glass case.

"Seems preposterous since you already have the most glorifying title this spy organization has ever seen," said Fredrick.

"Yeah well...you know me, Fredrick and that's exactly why I must keep that title alive. Being good isn't exactly good enough for me. I need to be the best the world's ever seen. Enough for President Obama to shake my hand and say 'good work, Agent Kilt'," said Kurt.

A chuckled goes heard from Frederick as a volt opens. "I see that names is still in the suggestion box, master Hummel?"

"Not quite, chief-no-sense-of-humor won't change those dear god four digit numbers," noted Kurt.

The alerting noise abruptly returned on Kurt's wristwatch as he gathered his wardrobe into a black colored brief case.

"Come in, Chief," said Kurt onto his wrist.

"London, England. You're set for that location. Dr. Sue Sylvester is somewhere in that city. We'll let our Britain agents know of your arrival and things shall go further from there," concluded Commander Fritz.

The small communicator went dead as Kurt looked over towards Fredrick.

"Looks like I'm headed for London," said Kurt.

A smile grew on Fredrick's face as he gathered the weapons and equipment, then pressing a small green button. "The private jet it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Forty-eight...Forty-nine...F-Fifty," exhaled Blaine as he effortly tried to steady his own breathing.

He soon got to his feet and walked over by where his canteen was, taking two large gulps of water.

"And that's how it's done. If Blaine can do it, so can you."

Blaine let out a small snort and continued drinking more water.

"But he's already fit, just look at him," pointed the lady.

Blaine's eyes wandered back towards the woman and his buddy Wes. They were consulting back and forth on why cardiac workouts, like push-ups, really affect your body.

"I need to lose ten pounds by next month for my sister's wedding," demanded the lady.

She was short, a bit pudgy, and carried a very heavy Jersey accent but wasn't as overly tanned as ones on from the show.

Finally Blaine stepped into the conversation so he could set the record straight with their client. "Ma'am, I know this may sound a bit impolite but let's be realistic, it would be nearly impossible for you to lose ten pounds in two weeks. I hate to be the barrier of bad news but it's true. Take it from two of the most experienced trainers," said Blaine.

A frustrated sigh then erupted out of the woman as she crossed her arms over her chest. Wes and Blaine eyed each other mouthing out panicking responses to one another.

"Well then what do you recommend?" asked the lady.

This time it was Wes who spoke first. "We recommend that you eat healthier, cut back on junk food and sugar, that sort of thing."

"Also walk or jog everyday, either in the mornings or evenings, your choice. This type of diet and exercise usually gives great results if you maintain them daily. In two weeks I am positively sure that you'll lose a couple of pounds; maybe not the ten pounds you hoped for but if you continue to follow through with this diet then it is granted that you will succeed more than ten in a few months," finished Blaine hoping his little pep talk convinced this woman by all means.

The Jersey accent lady took a few minutes on thinking through Blaine's words. His eyes shot back towards Wes, who was probably praying inside like he was doing.

"Okay, I'll stick to your plan," responded the brunette lady.

Both men released a sigh of relief and gave each other a high five.

After their client left, Blaine returned to his workout, as Wes did what he loved best -lifting weights.

"You do realize we just let money walk out that door, right?" commented Wes.

Blaine pounded his boxing gloves and began to skillfully hit the punching bag in front of him. Working out was like an addiction for him, he needed to stay in shape all the time, especially since he was one of the greatest personal trainers in Wes's uncle's gym.

"Yeah, well that woman would have probably been more of a bridezilla than her sister with us," said Blaine between punches.

Wes settled the weights by his side and looked at his friend through the mirror.

"Hate to say that you might be right."

Blaine's concentration was focused on the way he swung his arms at the old punching bag. This entire week had been extra busy with all the small missions his chief assigned him to, attending gigs at coffee shops every night for the extra money, and not to mention the clients signing up for a personal trainer. At this rate, all he needed right now was a stress releaser, and boxing was one to help the twenty-four year old out.

That was until a beeping sound echoed the gym.

The sound made both men turn towards the empty boxing arena, where Blaine's day clothes were laid lifelessly on.

The sweaty curly haired man rushed over to the alarming noise and answered the call simultaneously.

"This is Agent 2057 speaking," said Blaine.

He spoke into his communicator, which was a casual wristwatch, and waited until the voice of his chief spoke.

"Agent 2057, this is Commander Miller. We're going to need you to come over to base camp right away, this is urgent," said his Commander.

Blaine was already way ahead of himself by gathering his belongings. "Of course, sir. I'll be there as soon as possible."

If this was urgent, then he must be there pronto. Orders were orders.

Rambling fingers started to look over on tables and cabinets by Wes's uncle's office area. Blaine's keys, his keys! Where the hell were they?

"Damn keys, where are they?" he said.

Then a sound of various clinging metal objects ringed his hears and attention. Wes was standing there, Blaine's keys in front of the man's face. The curly haired man felt relieved and walked over to collect his them, but didn't receive them as easily as he thought when Wes shifted the opposite way from Blaine.

"Man...Wes, give me my goddamn keys!" demanded Blaine chasing after them. "I swear I'll hurt you, you know I would."

"Please...you may be a good boxer, Blaine, but you're still short on arm muscle," taunted Wes.

"We'll see when I punch you in the fucking face. Now give me those keys, didn't you hear? This is urgent," said Blaine jumping up to reach for the small object.

Wes was holding the keys high above his head, since he was a good four inches taller than his friend.

"Calm your little midget self. Here," said Wes after a few minutes of enjoying the amusement then handing the keys to Blaine.

Blaine snatched his keys and started to head for the back entrance. He grabbed a clean towel that was on the stool chair and started wiping the sweat off of his body.

"You're an asshole," commented Blaine as he pulled on his black leather jacket and sunglasses. His fingers played with the keys as he gave a shallow solute wave off of his forehead then opened the back door.

"One of a kind, my good spy! Good luck!" shouted Wes hoping Blaine heard him.

* * *

"First off, what kind of evil criminal wears tracksuits? Is she like verified at this sort of thing or is she just that bad at shopping for proper clothes...not even like a lab coat to embrace the stereotype of an evil villain?" said Blaine.

He was reading a file on a master mind criminal named Dr. Sue Sylvester. Her records were extremely horrific but oddly impressive for a woman like her.

"She was a high school cheer leading coach for a long time and terrified almost every student body there. Her crazed obsession with destroying a glee club was out of line. She eventually quit and has never been seen since last year when reports of bombings, stealing a wide amount of crash from banks, and not to mention breaking into other schools hijacking cheer trophies," informed Commander Miller.

"Well that's unfortunate, dropping out of high school does that to a person," said Blaine humorously.

Commander Miller took that as no joke and proceeded talking again, while Blaine flipped through pages and skimmed through her profile.

"She is destructive and fairly good with hurting your feelings with harsh words. We have a location in where she might be but not a specific one. You'll need to try and tract her down, we'll assist you as much as we can but capturing her is your job, agent 2507," concluded Commander Miller.

"Question," said Blaine raising his hand. "Will I ever get a say on the code names? Digits are so formal and serious just like my old high school."

"No," confirmed Commander Miller. "Worry about this, agent 2507. So next stop...London."

Let's do this, thought Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This will be the third chapter for my first fanfiction. So far in the story we just read about Kurt's side of the story and a little bit of Blaine's side, but this story is mainly going to focus on Kurt. This idea just came to me, I don't know why but I thought about those old spy movies like James Bond, Austin Powers, Agent Cody Banks, Spy Kids, etc.…. Anyways I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing of Glee or the characters**.

Chapter 3

Many people filled the streets of London; they were everywhere out and about today but not many vehicles were seen except mopeds on the streets. With the heavy by passers, Kurt didn't seem to know where to start on his search. He wasn't Sherlock Holmes, he didn't need clues to find the bad guy or anything like that. Every spy in ASA were counting on him to do the job, in a stylist way like wearing a Marc Jacobs sweater.

Over the River Thames stood London's Tower Bridge, a harsh breeze showered onto Kurt's face as the clouds overruled the skies. It was most likely going to end up raining anytime soon, and Kurt did not need to get his designer coat drenched right now. The young spy continued walking, then stopped at various places like in front of buildings to snap a shot from his camera. Commander Fitz had informed Agent 4306 and Agent 8172 about Kurt's arrival. They were also aware of his new assigned mission on Dr. sue Sylvester and have pinpointed locations in the city where she has been and who she's been seen with for the past few months.

Kurt had gone to almost all of the places and has successfully found nothing. He needed more resources to help to at least get somewhere. Maybe clues were exactly what he needed at this moment.

* * *

"It's the biggest event in London history. Everyone who's anyone goes to this party. Their host doesn't necessary have a name but I've heard that they're filthy rich."

Kurt took all the new information in so he would remember for later. He was still undercover; to pedestrians, like the young man he was talking to, he was just an ordinary visitor from the states. The beauty of being in a secret spy agency.

"Where did you say this party was held at?"

"Some mansion outside of the city. If you're really that interested on going I'll give you the address to the place," said the young Britain.

Kurt compelled immediately, in hopes of finally getting somewhere after today. He needed to take things up into whole new level if it meant capturing Dr. Sue Sylvester.

Just like in his Rio mission when an Indian man named Figgins tried to clone himself so he could replace all ambassadors around the world and make countries under his rule. Heroically, it was Agent Kurt Hummel who saved the world from allowing that to happen by capturing Figgins. He distinctively remembered putting hidden lasers all over Figgins' lab, maybe if he did something like that again he'll capture Dr. Sue Sylvester in no time.

All he just needed was to actually know exactly where Sue will be at during this is all happening.

"Hey..." called the young Britain breaking Kurt's deep concentration.

Kurt turned around to look back at the blonde Britain who was giving a strange smirk to him.

"Call me if you need anything else, gorgeous," he said.

Kurt was ready to laugh hysterically. It was unbelievable that this stranger was hitting on him, let alone did he know he was gay, what are the chances of that. Kurt nodded his head in disbelief and continued walking away.

Well aside from that disturbance...It's time for operation Map Out, he thought to himself.

Maybe that Britain guy wasn't so bad on the looks but Kurt just got a very creepy vibe from him.

* * *

Agents 4306 and 8172 were able to get a diagram of how the mansion looked inside and out. They spent a good amount of hours on what Kurt will be doing beforehand and after.

"Agent 4306, this is brilliant. If Dr. Sue Sylvester will be here." Kurt pointed to the where the ballroom was in the map. "Then I'm sure I can get pass by the guards where it leads to the staircase up until the third floor."

"There are at least ten bedrooms, one of them we're hoping to find a small volt. The volt carries Dr. Sue Sylvester's entire plot, if we get that then we'll know where she'll end up being and stop whatever her diabolical plan is set to be," concluded Agent 4306. "And please, call me Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Puck, the badass one without the fake British accent like this daffa dill over here," said Agent 8172.

"It's not fake! How many times do I have to tell you, Puckerman," said Quinn irritably.

"Until you admit that I'm great in bed," winked Puck.

Puck's devilish smirk didn't last long when Quinn elbowed him in the ribcage causing the tall man to grasp.

"That's never going to happen," said Quinn with a playful smile dancing on her lips.

The party was tonight and it wasn't too far from the city, it was maybe a twenty-minute drive. Kurt was getting ready, he was putting on his best tuxedo; what was special about this suit was that it was designed to have gadgets such as laser beams on the suit's wrist cuffs, reading glasses that had a built in small surveillance camera on the side, a gun buried in his paddle holster and right next to was his handcuff holder, and then a computer chip hear piece in which he could listen on Quinn and Puck when they talk to him. The camera on his glasses was mandatory for him to wear the entire time since both agents needed the insider on what was going on.

His 2012 Audi pulled into the grand entrance of the mansion that the address was given to him. There were well-dressed people being escorted out of their automobiles by red and white colored cheer uniforms? It struck Kurt with perplexity as to why female cheerleaders where escorting the guests.

He was now officially, positively certain that Dr. Sue Sylvester was in the building.

**Sorry for the past spelling errors on the last two chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! In which spy meets spy…well without the spy part just yet. Hope you enjoy let me know what you guys think! xoxo kaaysive**

Crowds of sophistication, well-dressed people were pouring into the grand entrance of the mansion. A chandelier made out of glass crystals was sparkling the room with much luminous light. Chatters and amazed voices ponded once people stepped foot into the ballroom. Kurt felt like he was in a castle, it looked incredible. One of the cheerleaders gradually took his coat off without him being aware of it, and that sent him panicking for a second and immediately gripping onto the girl's wrist.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly and maybe evenly worriedly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just going to take your coat."

Kurt let go of her wrist and tries to quickly cover up what had happen with a decent smile. "No, it's fine I just overreacted."

The cheerleader nodded in understanding then left rushing with Kurt's coat.

The young spy adjusted his reading glasses and turned the camera on absently so that no one would acknowledge him. Kurt also had the computer chip earpiece in his right ear; the small device was cold silent until… "Hello? Kurt?"

The loud voice blew straight into his eardrum; Kurt immediately covered his ear and was about to take out the goddamn thing but knew he couldn't make a whole scene around a crowded room. He decided to walk in a small empty corner and fixed the earpiece, this time putting it in his other ear, and turned on the microphone.

"Yes I can hear you," he whispered harshly. "And thank you for almost making me go death on one ear, Puck. I'll be happy to make you pay in large amount of money for my inability to no hearing."

Puck laughter echoed into Kurt's ear. He heard shuffling and soon his laughing was unheard.

"Hello, Kurt," called Quinn.

Her voice was a lot softer than Puck's, so Kurt was thankful for that.

"He's a keeper, Quinn," said Kurt sarcasm dripping in his tone of voice.

"Yes well, he's always a bit underestimated sometimes. We have your location on the screen. You need to somehow find Sue and put the tracking device on her."

Kurt looked around the ballroom that was filled so many people. How was he going to find one specific person like this?

"There's too many people around, I won't be able to find her right away."

Suddenly loud music erupted into the enormous room and cheers came out of the guests. Great just what Kurt needed.

"Let's get this London party started!" cheered the DJ.

People soon were starting to dance to music playing as colorful lights shun the walls and ceilings. Kurt was being bumped and pushed into new sets of people as they all dressed, even the cheerleaders were pumping everyone up to all dance.

What kind of party is this? Thought Kurt to himself as he tried to search for Sue again.

This was definitely not gonna be easy.

* * *

An hour later seemed like a complete eternity for Kurt, he searched every corner of the ballroom and there was still no sign of Sue. He needed to get a move on if he wanted to find the volt. Not tracking Sue right now would have to be a risk he was willing to take. Time was running out for the young spy.

Kurt pressed the earpiece closer to his hear so he could hear Quinn from the roaring, loud music.

"I'm going to have to take the risk and go straight to finding the volt. Sue is nowhere to be found," spoke Kurt into the microphone that was hidden on the collar of his tuxedo.

He heard Quinn agree with him and that signaled the spy to leave the ballroom. Kurt tried his best to get through as many people but it seemed as if more and more just kept piling in on him.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen we're going to sway it down for this next song. So grab that special stranger you've been eyeing and enjoy," said the DJ.

The next song came into a less violent and loud one; it was almost recognizable for Kurt as he still tried to get pass people. The song was attracting his attention because he did know of it. The dancing crowd were pulled into pairs and started to grab each other. The pathway to the exit was clear once everyone swayed in a motion against his or her dancing partner. Kurt looked around at them as the words filled his ears.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more"_

At the instant moment a pair of hands grabbed onto Kurt's in a millisecond that the young spy wasn't even aware of a very dashing, good-looking man in front of him. Kurt was ready to protest and push himself away from the stranger until he felt his hands being squeezed in a comforting way by the man. It was a sign for him to start moving his feet and dance with him. Kurt could barely move his mouth to form coherent words.

"I think you were in need of a dancing partner," said the stranger.

Kurt's eyes were still wide and his jaw was still dropped from the suddenness still.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me"_

He was dancing with a complete but attractive stranger. The man was at least an inch shorter than him, his hair was gelled precisely elegant, and his hazel eyes sparkled bright when he smiled.

"What makes you think I was interested in dancing?" said Kurt finding his voice.

"Well you did look lost in the middle of the crowd, and I just so happen to be partner-less as well," said the man.

Even his voice was dreamy, almost like a velvet taste. One of Kurt's hands rested swiftly on his very strong shoulder, it seemed he worked out a lot. Kurt wondered how he would look under his tuxedo...

"You come here often?" asked the man.

" _Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak"_

The stranger managed to spin Kurt around smoothing and then bringing his body a bit more closer to his than before, it send shivers down his spine when he felt his flushed chest touch the other man's.

"I'm Blaine, by the way."

_Blaine, _a name in which Kurt will forever remember.

"Kurt," he said. "And no, this is my first time."

"First time dancing or coming to this party?" said Blaine with a teasing smile.

Kurt felt a violent blush burn on his face; the way Blaine looked at him was intense and strangely warm feeling. He just met this guy less than fifteen minutes ago and Kurt was getting all those teenage gushy feelings.

"Both," said Kurt breathlessly.

How long was he holding his breath? And was this all happening just because of one guy. This was not the time to be distracted by a gorgeous, breathtaking man. Kurt needed to put a stop to this.

'_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak"_

"Well I guess you're not alone on this boat," said Blaine before he started to spin Kurt again.

Blaine started humming to the music and even had a small amount of courage to softly sing the words. Something about him drew Kurt into a deep trance.

He didn't want this dance to end, didn't want this song to end, didn't want Blaine's strong but comforting hands leave his waist and hand…

"_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now"_

Blaine sang the ending of the song while his warm hazel eyes never left Kurt's blue ones. He felt the inside of stomach do flips when Kurt smiled gently at him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his beautiful, pale white skin, and slim, tall body. His hair was a chestnut color; it looked soft enough that he wanted to run his fingers through it. Something had just drawn himself to walk over to Kurt and confidentially dance with him.

As the song came to an end, Kurt finally realized he was around a large crowd of people. What if they were disgusted in what they just saw? But he didn't find anyone's eyes spare them one look, as if they didn't care if two men had just dance around them.

Blaine pulled away and bowed in front of Kurt.

"It's the most formal and polite thing to do after a dance," said Blaine.

A smile touched the corner of Kurt's mouth and he took a small bow of his own.

Once the DJ spoke loud into the microphone again, it grabbed everyone's attention. When Kurt turned back to see Blaine, the other man wasn't standing there anymore.

Blaine had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was fun to write, more Klaine involved and it's longer! I don't think I'll be posting one tomorrow since I have finals this week for school bleh. Hopefully I'll put up chapter 6 either Friday or Saturday. Hope you like this one, please leave reviews thank you! Xoxo kaaysive**

Chapter 5

It was a quarter till eleven o'clock already, Kurt had until midnight to complete this task, by then Puck and Quinn will soon be here to pick him up. He managed to get pass the strict cheerleaders who were guarding the staircase. Well he had a fake badge claiming he was someone important to Dr. Sue Sylvester; easy to say, they actually believed in the badge more than his words.

Room after room Kurt kept walking by until he'd reach the sixth one in the west wing of the house.

As he was going to open the door, Kurt heard a few voices on down the hall. He acted fast and tried to open the door but it didn't.

Locked...just my luck, he thought.

Kurt quickly searched for something inside the small pocket inside his tuxedo and found a small metal sphere that was a mini explosive, guarantee to open this doorknob. He set the ten-second timer on and stuck the small deadly object on the door's handle.

The explosion sound was very small so that it wouldn't be heard from a close distance. Bits of smoke flowed in the atmosphere as Kurt pushed away the door. Inside was an ordinary looking room with a bed, a few large pieces of cabinets, a chair, table, and a picture frame the size of a cantaloupe.

Operation: Continue searching again like you've done this entire day.

After searching through the bathroom, drawers, under, above, and between the bed, and cracks on the wooden floors, Kurt had no result on the volt. His legs couldn't bear much of standing anymore; he sat on the chair and rested his head.

His mind had indices of worries and thoughts about the worst-case scenario already. Commander Fitz will be upset with him that'll make Kurt's glory days die in an unpleasant death. He could already see what his Commander will say to him, shaking his head in a disappointment while Dr. Sue Sylvester wins without even attempting to stop her.

No, I can't think like that. Come on Kurt Hummel, you are a broadway star and fashion icon by day, but by night you are an undercover secret spy who is magnificent at it. You never give up, thought Kurt. He had the raw persistence to continue until the end, but Kurt was still stuck in delay in a halfway journey. He couldn't give up. not now or ever.

"Kurt! Do you read me? How are things going, dude?" asked Puck through the earpiece.

Was it necessary to yell his name into a sensitive part of his body? Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed heavily...this whole delay was frustrating.

"The volt isn't in here. I've checked everywhere."

"Well of fucking course you can't find it that fast. Sue's a mastermind, don't you think she would have like hid it somewhere really secretive. Like under the floors?" said Puck.

"Already checked."

"Walls?"

"Checked."

"Under a table or chair?"

"Checked and checked."

"Fuck, we're doomed."

Kurt laughed humorlessly at Puck's words, the man claimed himself being such a bad ass, but he starting realizing that Puck's hidden intelligence during this mission. Maybe he does get underestimated sometimes.

In front of Kurt was that enormous picture frame of a lake house. It looked dull even though the colors weren't, but just the entire drawing looked uninteresting.

It doesn't even match the room or carpet, though Kurt to himself. Wait a minute.

Kurt slid off the queen seized bed and walked over to the art piece. He examined it for height to length, length to height. His fingers traced the detailed of the drawn lake. The frame felt light as soon as he grabbed ahold of the bottom side of it. Even though the thing was twice his height, it was felt very light for him to bring it down from the wall.

Kurt's eyes went wide after putting the object down, and then a smirk touched the corner of his mouth. A silver metal volt was right there in front of him.

"Agents, come in agents," called Kurt through his communicator.

"Copy that this is agent 4306," responded Quinn.

"I found the volt. There are no digits on the lock only a keypad I'm gonna have to at least spend a good five minutes unlocking this mind challenge," said Kurt analyzing the digits. "We may have the code for it. Try the word 'Nationals'," said Quinn.

"Nationals? I don't think-"

Kurt heard shuffling through the earpiece again.

"She use to be a cheer coach, and the only trophies she steals are National Cheer Competition ones. I think its pretty relevant just try it," said Puck.

Kurt took a deep breath and for once felt like Puck may be right about this one. His terribly fingers started punching into the keypad, the nerves inside of him were increasing enough to not ignore them. This was the only chance he might ever get. After pressing the green button, the letters disappeared and then a click sound was heard. Kurt's nerves vanishes into thin air as he opened the medium seize volt.

"Looks like Puck was right then?" said Quinn.

"For once he actual-" Kurt's words soon deflated once he looked inside the metal object and found nothing but a gold coin.

"Kurt? What's the matter? Come in, Kurt?" called Quinn, clearly panicking.

Kurt fell back into a sitting position on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Yo man, Kurt what's going on?" he heard Puck's voice come up through the earpiece.

He rubbed every inch of his smooth face and looked at the empty volt again.

"Sue's plot isn't inside, there's nothing in the volt," he finally said.

Silence was what he only got in response. This was horrible; his whole mission could be ruined now because he didn't have the main piece of the puzzle with him. Kurt Hummel's title could be on the line if his mission failed tragically. This was worse than the time Figgins manipulated him into thinking that he was going back in time to assassinate the first American president.

That man was seriously sick in the mind.

Kurt needed to pull himself together, this mission wasn't finished yet and he still had time to track down Sue and...

"Looking for this?"

A familiar voice washed over Kurt's body in mortification because he thought that this room was only him. The young spy did not expect to find someone leaning his shoulder on the wall a few feet away from him. He especially did not expect to find the person he just conveniently met earlier.

Blaine.

* * *

"Blaine? W-What are you doing here?" asked Kurt perplexed.

He couldn't read the other man's face; it was neutron to try to show what he was thinking. Instead Blaine's hand dug into the inside pocket on his tuxedo jacket and slowly took out a folded piece of paper, there was a red stamp sprawled on the paper, visible enough to let Kurt read the words saying "Top Secret Information". And that's when his brain finally caught up with what was happening, he knew what Blaine was holding in his hand, and he knew what Blaine was. It was the main reason he came here in the first place. And it might have been the same reason why Blaine came here too.

"How did you get that?" said Kurt regaining his voice impulsively.

"I'm afraid that's classified information," said Blaine putting the folded paper back inside his jacket.

"Seems like what you are isn't as classified as you thought," said Kurt harshly.

Blaine put a hand on his chest, over his heart and he gave pouting look, portraying as if he really offended by the taller man's words.

"Your words certainly wound me," he mocked affliction.

Soon the shorter man started to walk over to the volt and collected the gold coin that was inside it.

"Huh, almost forgot about my lucky coin," said Blaine before closing the thing.

"What are you Irish now?" said Kurt sneeringly.

Blaine chuckled at his sarcasm and then turned around to look at him. In an instant connection, hazel eyes met blue ones. Blaine felt the air inside of him leave from his body. He's never seen someone as beautiful as Kurt...but that was beside the point, he needed to focus and not lose himself over some guy he just danced with earlier.

"Well I better be going, time can only be so limited when you're working. So, it was nice seeing you again," said Blaine ready to walk right lass Kurt.

Suddenly a hand caught Blaine's forearm. "You aren't going anywhere without giving me that plot," said Kurt sternly.

Blaine looked at the way Kurt was holding his arm. The physical contact immediately sent shivers down his spine. No, he couldn't be thinking about that in a bad timing situation right now.

"On the contrary, I found it first and I'm a big believer on the whole finder's keeper, losers weeper," said Blaine with a growing, teasing smile.

Kurt couldn't believe this guy; it was like he couldn't take himself seriously. All he had to do was reach inside his tuxedo pocket and snatch the plot away. But it wouldn't be that easy since Kurt did find the other man very attractive and sticking your hand inside his jacket would be weird.

"You're impossible. Look, just give me the paper and we'll call it a night, sound like a plan?" said Kurt.

His hand was still in contact with Blaine's arm.

"That won't happen. And call it a night you say? On what do you recommend we call together?" said Blaine maliciously.

Kurt felt his whole body tense once Blaine moved a bit closer to him. Close enough that their faces were just inches away from each other. Kurt blushed at Blaine's invasion of his personal space and felt his stomach twist into a knot.

Then Blaine started to laugh softly, in that moment he quickly released from Kurt's touch when he felt the other man loosen his grip.

"You're the first spy I've ever made blush, except I choose not to make this one girl, who is completely in love with me, blush. It'll send her the wrong message since I don't play for her team," said Blaine.

Kurt blushed again and turned away from looking at Blaine. He cleared his throat before speaking. "What a pity that must be," said Kurt, sarcasm dripping from his voice again. "Let's cut to the chase, I say you hand the plot over to me in return I'll tell your fan girl that you're gay."

A smile landed started to form Blaine's face before he let out a breathless laugh.

Here we go again with the breathing crap. Get it together, Blaine, he thought harshly to himself.

Kurt seemed to have notice the way Blaine restrained himself quickly after letting out a breathless chuckle. The effects from the other man weren't just in his favor after all.

So maybe he can try to successfully deceive him before retrieving the plot. Kurt might even enjoy doing this.

The taller spy took a few steps closer to Blaine and slowly brought his hands to touch the other man's tone chest. Blaine could have sworn that Kurt was probably feeling his heart beat a hundred times faster than on average. He felt Kurt's warmth mix in with his and their silent breathing close enough to feel as blue eyes locked with hazel ones.

Kurt felt his heart beating faster also, for a few moments he couldn't think about anything else except Blaine, the shorter man's presence was clouding his mind up. It seemed as if he's known Blaine forever and not just meeting him today. Soon his hands explored more of Blaine's upper level his chest, shoulders, and then settled around his neck bringing the shorter man closer to him. Kurt needed to stay focus though; the paper was on the right side inside his pocket, he would need to move quick and get ahold of it without Blaine noticing. One thing that would distract him, Kurt knew. As much as he wished he wasn't doing this to deceive Blaine, Kurt needed to do this for the sake of his professionalism and hidden career as a certified field agent, not someone who had these confused feelings for a stranger, or another spy in this case. What if Blaine was pulling all of this as an act also?

But his eyes never left Kurt's and the intensity inside those soft hazel eyes was causing Kurt's chest to ache. Blaine licked his dry lips once Kurt was closing the small distance between them. His arms untangled around Blaine's neck and settled on grabbing ahold of his shoulders instead before their lips were just millimeters away from each other's. Both men closed their eyes as Blaine felt Kurt's bottom lip slightly brush over his. The taller spy's hand moved swiftly from his shoulder to the inside of Blaine's jacket and he quickly snatched the important paper then pulled away, clearly Blaine was too dazed to realize, but he still caught Kurt's wrist nonetheless. Blaine's reflexes were practiced with the whole boxing workout.

Kurt looked at the other man open his eyes slowly, revealing sparkling hazel eyes again.

"You're good," he whispered with a small impressed smile on his face.

But once that smile fell, Blaine's face was unreadable but in some way it looked as if disappointment filled his beautiful features. Before Kurt could apologize for being the reason on why Blaine was slightly upset, the sound of someone opening the door corrupted in the room. Both spies looked towards the door then at each other with mortified facial expressions, paranoia was elevating inside them.

The door swung open in a loud bang. It was Dr. Sue Sylvester.

"What in god's name happen in here?" she questioned in outrage.

Only to her discovery, there was not a soul inside the room as she looked around carefully and specifically. The painting was on the wall as the way she left it earlier, but what did caught her attention was the wind blowing the drapes from inside, somehow the window had been open.

And the adrenaline rush sped inside her veins once she opened her volt and found nothing but emptiness.

Whoever did this doesn't know what they just got themselves into. Let the games begin, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Friday is the day to post a new chapter :) and I'm relieved that I got all of my finals done yesterday. Winter break is here for me *cheers* **

**Anyways there are a lot of baby steps on Kurt and Blaine's relationship! They're still getting to know each other but they obviously have feelings for each other lol. Oh, and if any of you ever wondered how they all got their code names it's actually pretty funny lol I just took the number month and date of the actor's or actress's birthday and the last digit of the year they were born, for example kinda like Chris Colfer's birthday is May 27,1990 and you abbreviate it into 5270 see? :) **

**Okay I'm done explaining now. Hope you all like this one, let me know what you think! Xoxo kaaysive**

**Glee is Glee, I own nothing or the characters.**

Chapter 6

A cold breeze violently blew on the two bodies that were practically left on a cliffhanger, except it wasn't a cliffhanger; it was a one of many mini railings that were constructed outside these windows.

Once both men heard the door shut from inside the room, Blaine took the courage to peek through the window until...

"You don't know if she's still in there," hisses Kurt.

"Don't worry she left. Her deadly wrath scares me," said Blaine before looking back at Kurt.

"Who knows what she's capable of," commented Kurt.

The two spies were standing on top of the mini railings, balancing their weight to prevent from falling; it was a good thing that neither of them were afraid of heights. But the only fearful event out of this was the abrupt thunder coming from the dark, black/gray skies. For Kurt, this day just seems to only get better...

When things just couldn't get even worse was that water started to pour down hard above them. Kurt cursed the rain and his soon-to-getting-drenched tuxedo soaking quickly.

"This looks like it's only seventeen feet tall, I think we could jump down," suggested Blaine.

Kurt was leaning his back against the wall to keep himself from getting extremely drenched. Blaine did the same thing as him. Shoulders touching shoulders, arms touching arms, and hazel meeting blue once again. This was beginning to become a thing now with both men; they couldn't deny the strange, warm feeling when they looked at each other.

To stop thinking about Kurt's favorite tuxedo getting soaked, he remembered about the Sue's plot paper. Where had it gone? Who ended up keeping that piece of important information?

Kurt didn't have to worry too long because the paper was visibly seen on one of Blaine's clenched hands. If he decides to fight over on whoever gets the thing, they'll both find themselves falling seventeen feet down. There had to be a calm and rational compromise for Kurt to think of so that both men can handle this situation in a much more mature way.

Deceiving was definitely out of the question. Although Kurt wouldn't mind almost kissing Blaine again if he had the opportunity.

"I suggest we get out of this rain first before you decide to kill me for this." Blaine brought up the paper in front of them then placed it safely back in his tuxedo pocket.

"I wouldn't exactly kill you even if I wanted to," said Kurt.

Without really thinking Blaine couldn't help the words slipping out from his mouth. "But instead you chose to deceive me by seduction."

It was time to have that talk now.

"An agent's got to do what they got to do." And because a part of me wanted to kiss your lips since the moment you pulled me into that stupid dance.

Those burning words Kurt refuses to say will forever go unsaid, he couldn't confess to some other spy that he had feelings for him.

Besides, Blaine could be in a different secret agency.

That's when the epiphany light up Kurt's thinking bulb. There was so much disclosed information about Blaine and he's spent half the night with the guy. They were both going after the same thing, but were they assigned to the same mission? How would that work out if they did? Is teaming up with a different organization spy even allowed? So many unanswered questions Kurt had inside his head and all he exclusively thought about was the chance of getting sick from being in this rain without an umbrella.

"Come on, we can jump safely down from here," said Blaine. "Do you trust me?"

Trust, it was only a word and yet it created so much danger and complication for Kurt. It's something he's had trouble doing since high school and especially when he joined the ASA four years ago. His commander worried him about trusting people, most people you come cross on aren't really who they say they are. Kurt has always kept that in mind not just for his commander but for himself as well.

But then why did he trust Blaine? After two hours of knowing him, Kurt just automatically felt safe around him? What if Blaine ends up being a serial killer?

Okay maybe that one seemed a bit dramatic given that the shorter man was a spy and hasn't physically been a threat towards Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt's silence as a no to his question. He understood, spies don't trust that easy and neither did he. Although something about the taller man had made Blaine feel complete inside his heart and maybe even safe too. He knew he wasn't allowed to get interact with spies from other organizations, but he's unintentionally gone against that rule and has gotten attached to Kurt.

"Now you're going to kill us both," said Kurt breaking his reverie.

Then there it was, that adorable shy laugh Blaine usually did going heard again, that perfect smile never leaving his face, those perfect triangular-shaped eyebrows rise up high making his features glow with sheer jubilantance.

His conscious fought about whether he should bury these new feelings for the other man or keep them alive and going.

Stop looking at him like that and just jump off the building already! He heard his inner conscience say.

Finally Kurt agreed to do it and prepared himself, taking a deep breath to some what calm his upcoming nerves. Blaine could read him like an open book and he saw the way Kurt was afraid to do this. Surprisingly, he didn't stop himself from reaching over to take Kurt's hand into his, intertwining fingers then squeezing his hand in the most comforting way as possible. The taller spy first looked at their laced hands then found his eyes staring into those dimming hazel eyes that have interestingly turned into a shade of green more. Blaine's smile was comforting as well it wasn't a grin or a mischievous smirk or anything of such, he simply wanted to let the taller man know that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Kurt compelled by nodding his head in agreement one more time, this time it was reassurance to the both of them.

Kurt looked down at the ground one last time to check if he would land on a bush at least, soon he shut them tight when Blaine tugged his hand sending them both jumping off the window railing. Rattles of leaves and branches colliding with bodies were the first sounds Kurt heard as he imagined himself still alive after risking his life by a seventeen feet death case. Groans and repines came out of Kurt when he tried to get up from feeling the thorns dig into his skin. The rain wasn't really helping the situation either.

His hair was damp and slicked down, he usually didn't like it down ever since in the ending of sophomore year in high school he started to gel it up in a stylish way.

At last Kurt managed to get out the horrific plantation and started wiping the twigs and leaves off of his drenched suit. He looked over at Blaine who was barely conscious enough to get up. Raindrops hitting his face made him scrunch and try to recap everything that had happened.

The next words came without thinking. "Are you okay?" asked Kurt.

It was unlike for him to be concern over someone other than his family or close friends. But he felt as if Blaine was someone to worry about even if did have something that was important to the both of them.

"Ow, yeah. This bush did not soften my landing very well." And it was like Blaine to still be a little optimistic on the unpleasant things.

A smile landed on Kurt's face that couldn't be suppressed. He couldn't remember the last time someone made him smile this much in just one night. Not really a past boyfriend came to mind. The shorter man certainly made him smile more than everyone Kurt's ever met.

But the feelings were still confusing and they couldn't be dealt with right now. Kurt pushed away any further thought about things that sounded irrelevant. He just offered a hand to Blaine to help him up then move on.

"Thought you hated my guts, never would have imagined you the helping type now," said Blaine with that teasing smile again.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine took his hand; there was that tingling feeling he got when they touched again.

"I may not always be the nicest person but I do know my manners," said Kurt while pulling Blaine up.

"I suppose you're not all that bad then." Blaine was pulled out of the bush, feeling the thorns pinch his skin still, and suddenly didn't realize how strong Kurt pulled him enough to be closely pressed to the taller man's body. Both of their eyes widen as their breathing became rapid once their chests touched and faces too close for comfort once again. Third time in a row they end up in this position, something's gotta change here.

Although that would deprive them for what they really wanted.

Thunder came corrupting from the skies, startling both spies and forcing them to pull away from each other.

After an awkward silence, Blaine cleared his throat. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," muttered Kurt under his breath as he scratched the back of his head.

Another moment of awkward silence enters the atmosphere. What next? Kurt couldn't just leave without the plot first. Blaine still guarded that thing under his wing. What was he suppose to do?

"Come in agent 5270," said a voice through Kurt's earpiece.

"This is agent 5270," said Kurt.

He ignored Blaine's eyes glancing up at him while he tried to listen into the earpiece.

"Puck and I are coming to get you. Did you find Sue's plot?" asked Quinn.

Kurt looked at anything but Blaine. He needed a little more time to get the plot from the other spy. Except the hardest part was trying to figure way how he would do it if the other spy were in no obligation to allow that.

"Sort of, kind of, not quite," answered Kurt.

There was shuffling on the other side and Kurt was soon hearing Puck's voice once again.

"Male daffa dill, what are you talking about? Do you have the piece of tree or not?"

"I do but it's not technically with me." Kurt's eyes glance towards Blaine's. "There's this other spy who beat me to it."

Kurt did not expect Puck to start laughing hysterically.

"You're joking, right?" he heard Puck say in bits of laughter.

"No, I'm not. Look, I say we just take it from him and let the guy continue with his life," said Kurt in a lower voice.

"No way man, let's meet this other agent. We're a block away, you got a minute to get your ass to the front."

Kurt wasn't exactly sure if Blaine would even stay; he might even disappear if he turned away for just one second.

"If you don't want me or my two other fellow agents to hunt you down, I suggest you come along with me," said Kurt.

An eyebrow shot up out of confusion on Blaine's face. He felt like Kurt was legitimately joking, but it wasn't until he found himself walking a few distances away from the taller spy that he had just officially broke one the most important rule of his career as a spy.

* * *

"So your name is Blaine Anderson?" clarified Puck.

"Affirmative," responded Blaine as he stood side by side next to Kurt.

"And you're a secret spy like us?" Blaine nodded in agreement and felt his hands clench out of nervousness. Puck was a very intimating looking guy; he's probably killed over a dozen people in just one lifetime.

Kurt noticed the way Blaine's body tensed and how his hands clenched then unclenched, he had the urge to just reach for them and lace their fingers together like Blaine did to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, he restrained himself from doing any thing more unprofessional.

"I say we dissect his insides," offered Puck.

Quinn and Kurt gave Puck an incredulous glare because the guy had certain gone psychological. Blaine, petrified to even speak now, took a step closer to Kurt's side, almost like hiding behind the man ready to use him as a shield.

"You'll have to excuse Puck he's a bit underestimated..."

"His idiocy and stupidity shows more than that though," finished Kurt.

Quinn started giggling as Puck cock his an eyebrow up.

"So this is how it's gonna go, Hummel? You bash on my authentic badassness and get away with it? Not fucking acceptable," said Puck before pushing Quinn's shoulder. "Stop laughing, daffa dill."

Puck walks away with Kurt's earpiece in his hand and the microphone, and left with a "You better not have ruined either one of these" to Kurt.

They were in an old abandoned shoe warehouse, it was a given why it smelled like feet inside the entire building. For Britain ASA agents, their headquarter was actually under the grounds of this warehouse. For fear of someone discovering their headquarters, the Chief of Britain's ASA wanted it a built-in, underground place for their agents to come.

Puck called the agents to hurry up so they can catch the "out-of-order" elevator on time. Blaine became skeptical about inviting a non-ASA spy to a top-secret headquarter. Apart of him should have already made a run for it with the plot and continue his mission peacefully, but that wasn't so easy when the other part inside of him was in his heart, the idea of leaving Kurt so soon would make him regret afterwards. A ridiculous thing to do is to want to be with someone you just met tonight, but when Blaine falls, he falls hard.

During the elevator ride Quinn and Kurt were caught up in a deep conversation about the latest fashion trend in America and London. Blaine's eyes wandered towards the way Kurt's jaw moved was delicate and smooth like his silky skin, his eyes were as blue as the ocean, and the change of clothing was a blank sleeveless shirt that showed off his surprisingly define arms and shoulders. His eyes then traveled up again to where his thin pink lips were, those lips that he was almost going to taste and feel, yet may never even get that chance again.

"You've been eye-fucking him all night, am I right dude?" said Puck in a less audible tone.

Blaine, heart and pulse beating so fast, looked away from Kurt. He'd been caught red handed. A blush was now crawling on his face when Puck started chuckling. Maybe the mohawk haired man wasn't all that intimating or scary looking. Puck wasn't clueless on this sort of thing either, he could already tell by the way Blaine looked at Kurt that there _was_ something there. And interesting enough Puck almost reminded him of his best friend Wes.

* * *

"Chief, this is Agent Blaine Anderson," introduced Kurt.

Britain's headquarters' chief was a man named Will Shuester. He didn't have a British accent like most of the people here but he did come from a small town in Ohio like Kurt, Quinn, Puck, and even Blaine; they just didn't know much of Blaine's background.

"Nice to meet you, agent, uh..."

"Agent 2507, sir," said Blaine shaking Will's hand politely.

"This agent isn't exactly with us, sir. He's in TSA," informed Quinn.

A skeptical look came over Will as he examined Blaine.

"A TSA agent in the ASA? Agent Blaine, I hope you know that you're violating a significant rule to both of our laws. We may have been two different organization for decades but we're surely strict about agents who break the rules."

Kurt was observing the conversation across from Blaine. He couldn't possibly let the blame go to the shorter man.

"Chief, it was my fault. I take full responsibly. Blaine and I were assigned to the same mission and, while on the job, we came across each other at Dr. Sue Sylvester's party event, in which we did not find her until after stealing a file on her next big scheme," explained Kurt.

Blaine listened to ever word from Kurt carefully (not to mention he said his name for the second time since they've met). Chief Schuester was over viewing Kurt's explanation and after a moment came up with a solution for their situation.

"Even though the rules clearly state that interaction from two members of a different spy organization is not prohibited...This in particular situation is different from the rest. You two were assigned to complete this mission, correct?" Both men nodded their heads immediately. "So there's only one solution...You'll both need to team up and work together."

Great, just when things couldn't get any worse, thought Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you're having a wonder day where ever you may be. It's christmas eve :) to anyone who celebrates this holiday or doesn't I wish you all the best with your family and friends :D Thank you for the follows and review it means a lot to me. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it'll be my christmas gift to you guys! Let me know what you think. xoxo kaaysive**

**I own nothing. Glee is Glee.**

Chapter 7

Two days of working together side by side as a team. Only forty-eight hours it took for both spies to look over at Dr. Sue Sylvester's plot and break every single detail down in what will soon lead into a possible threat to the whole entire world. And that couldn't be exaggeration when it came to Sue Sylvester. Explosives, canons, torches, and an order of new tracksuits were listed on the corner of her blueprints. Turns out she must needed more of those. Luckily, Chief Shuester had spoken with both of the spies' commanders in regards of them working together as a team in this mission. At first it didn't go so well, but with Chief Shuester's promising convincing skills, they finally agreed on letting it happen. Only on one condition, both spies weren't allowed to do any further missions together after this one was completed. As reinforced daily: Rules are rules.

What'd been intricate about Sue's plan is that there was a drawn diagram of two identical machines; it looked like it could fit a human body inside. And not to mention what had caught both spies' attention were the words written in sharpie under the blueprint paper.

"_Next hide out a castle outside the city of Dublin in Ireland. Maybe at least a twenty-minute to thirty-minute drive. Someone will eventually find it."_

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other (not in an intimate way like they usually do) after reading the newfound information. Sue was on the move now, she was going to Dublin; maybe even had arrived there by now. They knew this blueprint of two machines apart of her evil plot. By the question was what did these machines do? What were they going to be built for? And why was she going to Dublin, Ireland?

Both spies couldn't waste any time by wondering and asking questions, they needed to get to work because they were heading for Ireland now.

* * *

First thing that had needed to be cover was finding out what type of machines on the blueprint were they. Inside the control room, Kurt and Blaine brought in two expert agents that studied machine designs, with their help they could distinguish the use and what was so capable of the identical looking machines that Sue was going to do with them. One of the agents was in a wheelchair; his codename was agent 6148 but he preferred to be called Artie. The other one was agent 1140; he too preferred to go by his name Sebastian.

During their small meeting, Kurt couldn't obtain his attention throughout agent Artie's speaking because he noticed the way agent Sebastian was staring at Blaine with eyes filled with dark hunger and desire for the shorter man. He was practically looking at him like if he were a piece of meat the entire time. For some reason it bothered Kurt, inside the pit of stomach he felt a knot twisting painfully, his heart wrenching into possession for the gelled haired man.

_What am I doing? Have I lost my mind? Blaine isn't yours. You shouldn't be feeling this way just because another guy is looking at him in a lustful type of way_. Kurt's conscience was right; Blaine wasn't his to be concern about if some other guy was checking him out. It was ridiculous, unprofessional, and none of his business.

But then why was a small part of him feeling that sting inside his heart when he saw Sebastian standing extremely too close to Blaine as they viewed over the blueprint? Kurt couldn't stop looking, couldn't ignore the feeling of…jealousy for the first time. He didn't hear his name being called until agent Artie's voice broke his reverie.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you listening?"

Kurt's eyes finally turned away from Blaine and Sebastian, the feeling would only increase if he kept thinking about it. Besides, it wasn't like Blaine notice Sebastian's attention on him. The shorter man had been completely oblivious the entire meeting.

"Pay attention, this is important," said Artie. "This seems to be a cloning machine." Now that captured Kurt's full attention. "Since there are two machines and this tube type of thing is a connection that is placed on both of them. Someone who steps inside the first machine that has a lever will be scanned from head to toe. After that process is through then the replication begins and the results end up coming out in the second machine."

Kurt and Blaine looked like two open mouth gaped fishes, they were mortified with what Sue was planning to do with a cloning machine. This could be dangerous for the both of them.

"Cloning machines are illegal, no one is allowed to have one for many reasons after Dolly the sheep went into spiral headlines over a decade ago. Humans especially aren't allowed to clone themselves; it goes against all of nature's creation. With these kinds of machines, we think Sue is planning to do something extremely horrific if she isn't stopped immediately," said Artie.

"The only way to disable this machine is to destroy its mainframe, which is basically it's hard drive data storage. This machine has a scanner; scanners are computers, and every computer has one so destroying it won't be that difficult," said Sebastian.

"Exactly. So you'll both need to have special equipment and gadgets once you arrive to Dublin," informed Artie before calling into his walkie-talkie for two more agents.

Sebastian took the opportunity to try to talk to Blaine, who had been oblivious towards Sebastian's eye fucking. When Artie went to go open the security door for the arriving agents, Kurt tried his best not to let the sting of jealousy wash over him again.

"So agent Blaine Anderson, is it? Has a nice ring to it," said Sebastian flirtatiously.

Blaine looked at Sebastian; his eyes were a shade of dark gray/blue, it gave him a strange, uncomfortable feeling.

"Thanks, I guess," responded Blaine.

Sebastian, still going strong on his picking up skills, started to gently place his hand on Blaine's arm. "I've never seen you around here, I wish I did so that I could have run into you soon and tell you how astonishingly gorgeous your eyes are."

Blaine froze at the sudden touch from Sebastian. What Blaine realized was that he was now aware of Sebastian hitting on him, and second, he realized how different Sebastian's touch was from Kurt's. Blaine felt the way of how physical contact affected him, and Kurt affected him drastically. Sebastian, however, did not at all. This man was at least six feet tall, carried brown hair, and his eyes were steaming with pure desire. Sebastian was good-looking, Blaine knew that, but he wasn't in any means possible attracting towards him. Someone who waltz into his life a couple of days had already done that. Yet, he couldn't figure out what to do those feelings right now. The way Sebastian was being was overstepping Blaine's personal space, and touching him already? All this was happening way too fast.

The twisting knot inside Kurt's stomach had return with the equal pain inside his heart as he saw the two mean interact. Seeing Sebastian flirting with Blaine was enough for him to admit that he _was_ indeed jealous. But he denied it still, there was no way he could be jealous. Instead his deniable jealous transformed into complete hurt over a stupid guy that he didn't like (but wouldn't admit to himself that he did) and fought all the time with (because that's what people who liked each other did, they argued a lot). Feeling this way seemed impeccable for Kurt, getting jealous over some guy who wasn't even his didn't happen very often for him.

"_Who knows maybe Blaine didn't even feel the same. He is naturally a friendly person, therefore he's friendly with you."_ There went Kurt's conscience again. Nothing was going seem like a sense of right or wrong, whether he should express his feelings out to Blaine, or hopefully ignore it until this mission was done. But the way Blaine looks at him with so much passion, those piercing, warm hazel eyes will forever be an image inside his mind. Or maybe Kurt was making all of this up in his head, thinking that Blaine and him will one day stare into each other's eyes, like they always somehow do, and stand too close that the air inside them is found lost, their lips will finally get to meet in the next second, and if this bubbling, thrill that made his heart beat faster and the butterflies inside his stomach were felt then Kurt might, for a second, thought that he was falling in love with…

_Love? Wait what?_

"Well I was hoping you would like to go out with me after you're through with this mission, I'm sure you'll be granted with a famous title around here when you succeed. So dinner and some drinks, how 'bout it?" said Sebastian.

The sudden words came crashing down for Kurt, he wanted to just march right over there and pull Blaine as far away as possible from Sebastian.

Then he heard Blaine's silky voice respond. "Sounds like fun." Kurt could feel his heart drop. "But no thanks, not interested."

Kurt's eyes wandered up towards the two men and saw Sebastian's smirk drop like a pancake. Blaine retrieved his arm from the other agent's touch then walked away to go join Artie and the two other agents. Before doing the same, Kurt gave a small in-your-face smile to Sebastian's rejection.

* * *

Dublin welcomed both spies with a freezing blizzard of snow wrapping them with coldness and heavy jackets to prevent from getting frostbites. It was day three working together as a team for Kurt and Blaine; surprisingly it wasn't as bad as the taller man thought it would have been, minus the growing feelings happening inside him.

Four days since they've met seemed like months for Blaine, he spent every second of everyday since then with Kurt and admittedly enjoys it. Being with Kurt was a comfort zone, a place where he can be himself and trust the other man. When they would go separate ways to go to bed, Blaine would think about the taller man, sometimes even dream about him. He's already fallen, what else can be said for Blaine Anderson?

Kurt offered to check into a hotel in the city, but Blaine insisted on finding a restaurant after since the shorter man hasn't eaten all morning. Once they settled their things in their –separate- rooms, Blaine dragged Kurt out of the hotel and took him to search for a little convenient restaurant a few blocks away from where they were staying at.

After a few restaurant they rejected, both men found a small one that seemed to catch their eyes. As they were seated on a booth, they started talking among with each other about themselves, since they didn't really know much about one another, before the waiter brought their beverages.

"It's strange how we both don't know much about each other since we've met, and this our third day as an official team," said Blaine.

Kurt took a sip from his glass of water, trying to get rid of the lump that was forming inside his throat. Getting to know Blaine would be bad in many ways but seem nice in most parts. But then wouldn't that mean they were on a date?

"I am high believer on keeping things professional, haven't you ever heard of that?" said Kurt sarcastically.

"I have, although I choose not to follow through it," said Blaine.

A smile touched the corner of his mouth, by now Kurt's dry sarcasm and wittiness does no harm to him.

Kurt wouldn't dare look at Blaine in the eye without feeling the intensity and the spiraling tingle that travels inside every single part of his body. As cliché it may sound, Kurt felt all of those stupid little feelings that only someone who was in love would feel. Except Kurt wasn't in love…right?

His mind needed to stop thinking about that, and so he decides to keep his eyes averting from hazel ones for now. Somehow his mind still argues with him.

Kurt's past boyfriends in college didn't last very long; he couldn't say that he was ever in love with any of them. Not even after losing his virginity to his second boyfriend did he feel the passionate love in his heart, he just couldn't find himself forming the words to say it out loud with meaning. It wasn't that his previous boyfriends weren't important, but it was based on Kurt's heart that didn't allow him to feel love because, at the time, none of them were the _right _one. Not until Blaine came into the picture.

_Blaine makes you feel special and different than those other guys ever did._

"Kurt…Kurt?" called Blaine.

Kurt's eyes instantly looked towards the shorter man, his train of thought already leaving from his mind.

"I asked you where you are from," informed Blaine before sounding a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded in disbelief, not at Blaine's concern question but from the words that came from his conscience.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he finally answered. "Sorry, I was sort of out of it for a moment."

Blaine titled his head to the side a bit, his eyes pierced on Kurt's entire presence. Nothing in this world could ever stop him from admiring this perfect man sitting across from him. Gosh, he was turning into a hopeless romantic now, and when did that happen? In high school Blaine was at least the most disastrous in romance.

Kurt wanted to do anything, say anything to make Blaine stop looking at him like _that _again; so the taller man responded his previous question.

"New York, I've lived there since I got accepted into NYADA seven years ago. Before that I use to live in a small town called Lima, it was in Ohio of all places," said Kurt.

"Interesting, I live in New York too. Near Queens an old friend of mine and I work at this gym his uncle owns. I did go to NYU to study on becoming a lawyer, but it wasn't what I wanted," said Blaine struggling his shoulders meaninglessly.

"You almost became a lawyer?" asked Kurt astonished. Blaine nodded his agreed in clarification. "I'm impressed, never took you for a serious type."

A soft bashful chuckle came out of Blaine when he saw a teasing smile land on Kurt's lips. He silently played with his napkin in attempt to not think about the way his stomach flipped after seeing that.

"Yeah well it was more of my father's dream than it was of mine. Music was actually what my interest." Blaine suddenly took a deep breath, what he was about to say was a bit serious now. "Singing helped me get through the time when I came out to my parents and when they immediately disowned me for it."

Kurt's heart sank like a sinking ship once he heard that because he didn't expect to hear that from the other man. The way Blaine blinked away the coming of tears; Kurt could see how quickly this subject became a sore one.

For the taller man he's never had that problem before, even when he told Frederick all Kurt ever received was unconditional love and acceptance back. He was grateful for all the support his family and friends gave me, it showed him that he was still Kurt Hummel, and being yourself was okay. But the people who weren't so lucky like Blaine didn't deserve to feel the opposite of all that. He didn't deserve to feel like he didn't belong by his own parents, he deserved so much better. Kurt wanted to take the other man's frown away, he couldn't bare see Blaine like this, hurt. He wanted to just get out of his seat and walk over to Blaine and bring him into a tight hug. Although even comforting him like that made Kurt restrain himself from doing. Instead he reached for Blaine's hand across the table and took it into his in a strangely familiar way.

Blaine's eyes glanced up at Kurt's again; the way the taller man was looking at him was filled with sincerity and sympathy. It warmed his heart.

"I…I'm sorry to hear about that, Blaine. Just know that there _are_ accepting people out there. Maybe one day your parents will be one of them," said Kurt squeezing his hand in a comforting way.

"Thanks, I hope so too. Wes is my friend's name; he's helped me through it over the years. I couldn't possibly thank him enough for not letting me sleep in the corner of some street alley back in Westville, Ohio," said Blaine.

Blue eyes suddenly widened in surprise, Kurt's mouth gaped open like a fish out of sea. "You're from Ohio also?"

The shorter man wiped a small tear away that had must have rolled down on his cheek a few minutes ago, and then he started chuckling, returning Kurt's squeeze in his hand.

"Yes, what a small world, isn't it?" said Blaine.

Kurt softy laughed and agreed with Blaine's words. Their hands never separated away one another until their food had arrive. Both men started talking about Ohio, where they went to high school, glee club, and how they came to New York City. Blaine's friend Wes offered him a job at his uncle's gym when he was still going to NYU, but soon Blaine dropped out so that he could purse his own dreams and go to Julliard; his grades were perfect and stable, he had the opportunity to do that. After graduating, it was difficult for him to get recognized easy so he had to temporarily sing at coffee shops and still had to work full time at the gym as a personal trainer.

Kurt asked, out of curiosity, if personal trainers ever get hit on all the time. Blaine would laugh out of amusement and take the hint that if Kurt was asking if _he _specifically gets hit on, but gladly answered that yes he did sometimes.

They were in the middle of how Kurt had gotten into fashion and Broadway when the check came. Once they started to exist out of the restaurant they were now talking about Kurt's longtime friend Rachel.

"Wait so you're old roommate, this Rachel Berry girl, use to wear knee socks?" asked Blaine almost implausible.

"Guilty is charged. We made fun of her for that in high school. Now, I _know _fashion and knee socks should be illegal for anyone who attempts on buying a pair," said Kurt before opening the door for Blaine as the walked outside.

"Couldn't agree more, but knee socks, seriously?"

"At least her singing gave better reviews of herself," chuckled Kurt lightly. "And she is working her way up into Broadway legend right now."

"She's in Broadway too?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Her dress code may not have been astonishing like her voice but it did improve the first year we lived together. She's remarkably talented and I'm happy for her and my step-brother Finn; they'll be getting married this spring," said Kurt.

"That's sweet, just remember to not let her pick the wedding dress," commented Blaine.

Both men laughed together, letting the cold air wash through their faces with a rough breeze. It must have been below zero right now, Kurt couldn't stop shivering even while wearing two sweaters and a scarf. Blaine had practically felt the constant shivers from the taller man walking next to him as they were heading back to the hotel.

Blaine decided to take a chance and be brave enough to reach over and grab Kurt's hand, and so he did, lacing their fingers together. The extra warmth made Kurt's breath hitch, the air that was exhaling looked visible in the winter air. Their eyes met in a solid lock, those feelings -rising in their skins- returned, and exchanges of bashful smiles went on. They continued walking down the block talking about everything and anything, passing little shops and cafés. When they walked in front this one particular café, Blaine didn't miss the sight of a piano through the big glass window. There weren't many people inside, some were chattering, reading, or eating in peace. The shorter man had a sudden brilliant idea in what he could with the piano. Wasting no time and not wanting this night to end, Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand and brought him inside the little building, there was warmth welcoming them the minute they entered inside. Both spies took their coats off, and then Blaine walking over by the cash register where a female employee stood behind. Kurt was told to stay where he was standing at until the shorter man returned.

"Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?" asked the female employee.

"Hi, can I ask for a favor?" asked Blaine.

An eyebrow raised in the female employee's face. She was skinny, pretty, and looked like she could insult you in many ways. Blaine read the name tag on her apron.

"Santana, I'm Blaine."

Santana shook Blaine's hand and let a smile land on her lips.

"Well aren't you a smooth guy, Blaine. Planning something kinky with your man over there?" asked Santana.

Blaine blushed red at her words and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Not in the way you think, but I am planning something. Is it okay if I borrow that piano on the stage?"

Santana looked side to side, checking to see if the manager wasn't around then nodded in agreement. Blaine smiled big with a thank you to her. Before leaving, Santana caught Blaine's wrist unexpectedly.

"I'll call you hobbit, and I know..." Her voice became a soft whisper. "I know that kind of wristwatch when I see one."

Blaine wasn't surprise to see that on Santana's wrist was the same exact watch. They were spies; it was one way to distinguish that.

"Under cover?" said Blaine like if it wasn't something knew to him.

Santana laughed humorlessly and then released Blaine's wrist. "More like leaving the Hispanic chick with a boring mission on a boring 'criminal'."

Blaine chuckled softly before thanking Santana again and leaving off to walk back to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt saw Blaine ask something to the female employee, they talked for a minute or two then they both send an agreement smile to each other at the end.

Soon Blaine returned in seconds, he grabbed Kurt's hands again, bringing him to a table up front near a small stage that carried a piano. Eyes started to wonder towards the stage when Blaine tapped onto the microscope and introduced himself almost nervously once a spotlight shun right at him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson, I'm American." A couple of chuckles came from the crowd from Blaine's nervousness. "I'd like to sing a song, it's one of my favorites actually and I would like to sing it t-to someone who is here in the audience right now." Blaine's eyes looked directly towards Kurt, sending him a gentle smile.

Kurt's sat there with curiosity striking all over him, but when Blaine looked at him in _that _kind of way again it made his stomach do flips inside, also it made him feel like if he was the most precious thing in the world. Just the thought of it sent goose bumps all over the taller man's body.

Blaine took the microphone from its stand then walked over to the piano, placing it on miniature version of a mike-stand. He swiftly sat on the piano seat, then began letting his fingers familiarize each and every key before finding the right melody that signified the song's beat.

Music filled the silence; everyone started to give their full attentions to the sound of the keys playing. Blaine took a deep breath before singing the words.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down"_

Teenage Dream; Kurt recognized the song very well and couldn't believe that Blaine was singing, on stage, in a café, and his hazel eyes, twinkling like stars, looking straight to him.

"_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

Kurt could feel the weight of the song's lyrics, the way Blaine was looking at him so compassionately and lovingly that the intensity was enough to reach its limit bar and break it.

"_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

Blaine's voice was like a beautiful magnet pulling Kurt into closer attraction, an even stronger one. His singing was filled with raw emotions and maybe even the audience saw it inside him as well.

"_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby believe _

_This is real, so that a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Blaine let his voice echo the last note of the song, and then heard pure silence until a crowd of applause roared into the room. He stood up to give a small bow then proceeded walking back to where Kurt was sitting at. The nerves came out; his fingers were trembling as thoughts rambled inside his head. His conscience was giving him the worst possible case scenarios.

_Maybe singing a love song to someone who may or may not like you back was a bad idea._

Finally, Kurt saw Blaine approaching the table he was seating at. If he ever doubted his growing feelings for Blaine, now would the day he didn't. Inside his throat he felt a lump forming, his voice was nowhere to be found as soon as Blaine was in sight.

"Hi," said Blaine.

Kurt stood up from the seat; no words could form then spoken at this moment. They both stood a few distances away, it seemed awkward now but that was only because they knew how one felt the way for the other. Although Blaine was internally panicking inside, wondering if Kurt wasn't upset or embarrassed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded immediately. Both men went to go retrieve their coats before going outside in the blizzard cold.

* * *

They walked in silence the entire walk back to the hotel. Blaine was officially getting worried that he may have freaked Kurt out by singing that song. Both spies were standing outside in front of the hotel. It was dark already and getting late. Tomorrow they needed to wake up early in the morning to search for Sue's hiding place.

Blaine sighed deeply before he spoke. "Kurt, about that song…I'm sorry I'd embarrassed you in front of all those people."

Kurt's eyes widen and the lump in his throat had vanished.

"Blaine, you didn't-"

"No, I know what I did was wrong and stupid."

"Please stop talking," said Kurt.

But Blaine didn't stop rambling. "I just thought if I'd expressed my feelings it would maybe believe that the way I was feeling was how I felt about you." Blaine's eyes looked into Kurt but he felt scared now that he just confessed what's been buried inside his heart these past days. "But don't worry if you don't feel the same way that's totally fine." _It will not be fine my heart will break. "_I swear I'll do my best to get over-" Then a pair of soft lips came directly to his, letting Blaine's words to disappear.

_Fuck it, I admit it and won't deny it anymore… I am completely and utterly in love with Blaine Anderson._

Both men sighed in content once their lips touched and finally moved together. It was a feeling of relief and hearts mending with one another.

**Cliffhanger... They finally kissed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year! Hope it isn't too late to say that lol. But I do apologize for the long ****delay just been spending winter break and the holidays with family and friends. School starts next week how exciting.. Well nothing makes me happy than posting a new chapter up! This one is a bit shorter but gotta keep the mystery and interest going! I hope you all had a fantastic ending celebration of 2012! Anyways enjoy and I'll be sure to maybe post nine by the end of next week. Xoxo kaaysive **

Chapter 8

The sound of a body being pulled up against the wall echoed the empty hallway. Hands roamed from faces to chests to waists. Breathless kisses became fierce ones, fierce ones led to one marking the other's neck.

Blaine's hands were burning on Kurt's waist as he sucked onto the beautiful white skin on the taller man's neck. If seemed intense than this was nothing compared to elevator ride up to their floor. Kurt's arms were tangled around Blaine's neck, he felt safe and complete with the man he loved being so close to him.

Once Kurt's soft lips connected with Blaine's for the first time outside the hotel, the kiss they shared was compassionate and sweet, until they both started to be brave enough and explore a little bit more of themselves. The new sensation of having Kurt in Blaine's arms made it worth singing upstage in front of those strangers, except he wasn't singing to the audience for once, he was singing to one man and one man only, Kurt.

Over the years Blaine has had a few serious relationships, he's fallen in love, and he's been heartbroken. But this one felt different when he was with Kurt; there was more intensity and a strong connection between both spies. It was as if he found a deeper meaning of love, the way Kurt made him feel just by seeing those blue eyes. His heart had been wounded by previous heartbreaks that Blaine lost hope in love, but Kurt was his magnetic pull, the taller man could heal his heart and give him hope again; because he was indeed manly in love with this man who he was currently kissing passionately now and holding him close to his body.

"Blaine," whispered Kurt breathlessly.

Blaine groaned in response as he bit on the precious skin on Kurt's neck, making sure to leave a mark.

Once Kurt felt Blaine's hard groin brushing over his, that's when his hazy mind became clear. They were still in the hallway, in a public place, making out. As much as Kurt wanted to go on and let the small part of conscience shut it's mouth, he couldn't ignore it no matter what.

"Blaine…we can't…this is all…going too fast," said Kurt in between Blaine's kisses.

The warm hands on Kurt's waist slowly started to slip away, making the taller man whimper from the lost touch. Why must his conscience ruin everything?

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, giving him lazy kisses on his nose, cheeks, chin, and lips before pulling away. Hazel eyes weren't so hazel like earlier, they were still soft but filled with lust after their kissing.

"We need to talk about…" Blaine's hand swayed from Kurt to him. "This, don't we?"

A soft chuckle came out of Kurt when he saw that famous dazing smile on Blaine's face.

"Yeah, we do," said Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath before running a hand through his gelled hair, which became an instant regret.

"I really like you, more than I expected to," admitted Kurt, voice gentle.

The taller man took a tentative step closer to the other man, slowly reaching to touch his cheek delicately. Kurt felt the slight stubble that was growing on Blaine's face, it wasn't rough yet but he loved the feeling either way.

Blaine leaned into the touch; his returning hazel eyes locked on blue ones.

"When you sang that song I didn't know what I was feeling but I know its something that I've felt since the day I first met you," continued Kurt. "We're still getting to know each other and I want that, maybe after things get steady we can..." A bashful blush spread onto Kurt's face, he couldn't say what he's wanted to say.

So Blaine finishes it for him because it's exactly what he wanted as well. "Try?" he asked with a sincere smile.

Another smile couldn't be reframe from appearing on Kurt's face, it was hopeful this time. Maybe they did have a chance to finally get to know each other more and possibly take the next step into becoming boyfriends.

_Boyfriends_

The word made the taller man's heart swell up inside with happiness.

Except the only thing coming down and crashing on that chance from happening is their unlikely differences on secret spy organizations. They wouldn't allow them to interact ever again after this mission was through.

The idea brought a frown on Kurt's face. "The rules."

Blaine's bright smile had slowly faded away once the reality decided to slap him in the face. It was true the rules from both of their organization will make everything go into complete nothing. Both men would be in no obligation communicating after this mission was finished. They would go their separate ways and be forced to forget about each other.

Blaine flinched at the thought of never getting to see Kurt ever again. It wasn't fair; this wasn't fair for either of them to have such little time with each other. Just half an hour ago both spies had confessed their feelings for each other but now it will all be thrown away and forgotten because of some rule?

Many thoughts kept going through Blaine's head all at once, he didn't know what to do. He loved Kurt but was in no law able to ever be with him. His commander wouldn't allow it, they would immediately be separated either way, maybe even sent to different countries if this situation became a severe problem.

Kurt saw the conflict on Blaine's face, his eyes were displayed with much wary but also filled with melancholy sadness instead of the usual bright warmth inside his hazel eyes. The taller man couldn't possibly bear look at the way Blaine was right now. It was like having to watch a child realize that the Tooth Fairy didn't exist.

Blaine was able to blink the upcoming tears away easily for now because he still had Kurt with him in this moment, he could still feel his delicate touch connecting with his skin. He can still savior this moment and many more before the end arrives at a sudden stop to deprive them both away.

How could something so new and precious be ripped apart by one abiding law?

"Blaine," said Kurt gently as he caressed the man's cheek, his thumb circling a small part of his skin thoughtfully.

Hazel eyes responded and were looking at Kurt.

"There has to be a way, anything. I-I don't think I can just forget about this, or that kiss and after that," said Blaine. "I can't let you go."

"You won't," whispered Kurt before pulling Blaine into a tight, warm hug.

Kurt didn't know whether if those words were as promising as he said them but he would do anything to make them be true. Except all he could do was hold the man he loved in his arms, comfort him till the reciprocating tight squeeze became faint and softer.

When did love profound itself as a dangle in distress? How did this all happen? Love at first sight came so sudden and abrupt for the both of them, now a set of laws are written to break that apart.

After what had felt like hours had passed by, both men pulled away from each other but arms still dangling around one another.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, but the only thing we can do right now is to try and finish this mission. If being with you for a few extra days means having you with me for awhile longer than I'll accept that," said Kurt sincerely.

They both rested their foreheads together and took in this beautiful moment. It might be their last, or the first of many.

"I'll accept that too," said Blaine in softest voice.

Small smiles lingered upon their lips before being swiped away by a chaste kiss.

For once in Kurt Hummel's spy career he didn't care about earning a famous title to the organization. Somehow it all didn't matter to him if it meant not getting the chance to be with Blaine. He was in love. He was in a whole lot of trouble as well.

During the some where between three or four in the morning Kurt couldn't find the solution to let his mind stop rambling with thoughts as he laid in his bed, thinking about Blaine and rule relating things. Even the room's foundation felt a little off without having the shorter man near him.

But technically sleeping with your colleague and/or spy teammate would be too early on most parts in a relationship, or better yet heavily intimate friendship at this rate. Outside the window came falling snow, something about this weather kept Kurt's eyes glued to the white icy flakes of particles.

In Blaine's room, an equally awaked man was being kept occupied by the thousand of thoughts running inside his mind. It was like his head had specifically made a special place for Kurt. His heart infatuated him with all this love he had for the taller man.

All this was happening while his surroundings meant absolutely nothing, not even his guard was lit up something he usually didn't allow.

Morning came better for Kurt after the circumstances that the previous night had. It was still fresh and new to establish what Blaine and him were, but it was definitely more than friends, let alone spy partners. There were a lot of things both men needed to talk about and what they were going to do about _their_ situation. What they did know although was that neither of them wanted to let each other go after this mission. Kurt has never been in this type of situation where he couldn't be with the man that he loved; the taller man always got what he wanted.

Once the alarm was shut, Kurt went to get ready for today's work because he knew it'd be a long one ahead of him. After everything was packed up and ready to go he hadn't heard much noise since he woke up. Blaine's room was only a few rooms away, but for some reason he felt a strange vibe in the atmosphere. This only happened to him when danger was sensed so easily, its something the taller man developed in his second year of spy work. Something didn't seem right at all, he could feel it hit him inside the gut. Kurt had the urge to go to Blaine's room immediately as possible.

In front of Blaine's closed-door room, Kurt was just about to knock before reconsidering. An eyebrow shot up from curiosity, the suspicion was building in when he pressed his ear against the cold door. No one sound was heard inside, not even a water droplet falling from the faucet in the bathroom. Either Blaine was a really good quiet sleeper or something odd was going on here. Kurt expected the door to be locked but, out of ordinary, the door was slightly being kept opened by a red ribbon. The taller man grabbed the ribbon before clenching the doorknob then opening it. Kurt held the ribbon closely after entering the room. What shocked him the most wasn't that nobody was inside, but it was the fact that the window had been wide opened. Fresh cold air entering the room filled Kurt's warm body. The curtains were floating from the violent breeze; the comforters on the bed were laid on the floor disorganized, and not to mention the clear view of a shiny gold coin sitting on the floor under a chair.

Fear took over Kurt like a sudden virus. Blaine wasn't here. Everything seemed untouched but invaded all at once. Now panic swirled inside Kurt's stomach when he hesitantly walked to over to where Blaine's lucky coin was and picked it up. He hadn't realized that his hands were shaking, and he couldn't blame the below zero temperature in the room.

Kurt shivered, thinking about the worst about what could have happened to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. His hand clenched onto the coin that was once in the hands of Blaine's. Then his other hand held the fabric he picked up a few minutes ago; he remembered about the red ribbon. Kurt unwrapped his arms to examine the string. Just when things couldn't get more frightening, Kurt saw printed word cross the ribbon once he looked on the other side of it. Goosebumps spread throughout his body like wildfire after reading the new given threat.

"_If you wish to see your beloved spy partner alive again, follow these direction:"_

In the next second, Kurt rushed right out of the room with directions that he would remember and go to. This wasn't just a threat from someone. He knew that where ever he was going he will soon be led to Dr. Sue Sylvester because Blaine had been kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh yes, a surprise indeed! hehe I so happen to have this chapter completed early than expected and felt the need to post it up right now. Mainly because I felt bad for leaving you guys with a short cliffhanging chapter. You are all welcome! And on the other hand this chapter will be way more exciting as it was writing it :) School starts tomorrow again and its almost midnight but alas screw it, writing this chapter seemed more significant aha. Please please please leave REVIEWS! This time I am serious about posting chapter ten hopefully by the end of this week, depending if I have time with school and everything. But I hope you like this one! Enjoy! Xoxo kaaysive  
**

Chapter 9

"You are certain of this, agent 5270?" asked Commander Fitz through Kurt's wristwatch communicator.

"Yes, sir. All was left had been this ribbon I found holding the door unlock."

"And you are at the train station at this moment, correct?"

"Affirmative, sir. The directions requested for me to come here then take a stop where the castle might be located from there," said Kurt.

People were all walking and rushing, leaving Kurt to figure out which train it was that he needed to get on, ironically none of them suspected him talking through his wristwatch unnoticeably.

"Good. Just do your job and put a stop to Dr. Sue Sylvester," ordered Commander Fitz.

At last the search on which train Kurt needed to be on in a matter of minutes were put to rest once he found the station's number and slipped inside while gripping on to his ticket.

"Sir, but what about agent 2507? I would have to rescue him first before any-"

A loud sigh interrupted from Kurt speaking. "I'm sorry to say this but there isn't enough time for you to rescue him. You're mission is to capture Sue, and that's exactly what you must do."

So this was where reality decided to slap Kurt in the face and wake him up from his long overdue daydream with Blaine. Since the beginning all he's ever immediately wanted from ASA was a famous title like all the other ones he's earned from Broadway and being a fashion icon; except now, for some miraculous reason, the strong interest on that didn't appeal to Kurt as much as it did before. He loved his hidden job, but he also fell in love with Blaine also. This mission would be easily completely if he hadn't met the other spy, although just by thinking about not meeting one specific hazel eyed man who pulled him into a dance seemed crucial and unbearable.

Choosing one over the other was not optional anymore. Kurt Hummel was practically force upon to pick capturing Sue over saving Blaine.

"Agent 5270..." No response. "Agent 5270?" No response. "Kurt!"

Something had triggered inside of the taller man, he didn't know what it was but it felt just as effective as it did when finding out that Blaine had gotten kidnapped.

"I can't," whispered Kurt. "I'm going to rescue Blaine Anderson whether you say no or not. We can't leave a fellow" Instinctively Kurt cautiously looked around carefully for anyone that was at ear's length before lowing his voice. "Spy behind. It doesn't matter what organization he is in, Blaine didn't deserve to be kidnapped."

After silently finding his seat, Kurt reluctantly sat down and hoped that he didn't just upset his commander.

There were a couple of minutes of complete silence then came out another loud sigh, but this one seemed like a sigh of surrender.

"Alright then," answered Commander Fitz. "But..." Kurt rolled his eyes and, for the first time in today, let a small smile touch the corner of his mouth. There always has to be a 'but' with his commander. "If we want to capture Sue and save agent 2507, you'll need some backup there. I've already contacted three of Dublin's best spies. They should meet you on the train any second."

Suddenly there were three figures with dark brown coats walking up the aisle towards three empty seats. Two of them sat down across from Kurt and the third one sat next to him. They were all wearing dark shaded sunglasses so their identities had been temporarily a mystery. Kurt had a window seat so he was able to not stare at the strange people around him. He raised his wristwatch close enough to speak in a whisper tone.

"I think they're here, sir," said Kurt.

"Oh good, that was pretty fast. So you know what you need to do, don't forget to inform them about the situation. Good luck, agent Hummel."

A wide grin crept into Kurt's face as soon as he heard, for the very first time, his actual (well last name) being said from Commander Fitz. Before he could comment on it the communicator went dead on the other line.

Slowly but surely, Kurt turned cautiously to the side and chanced a glance at the dark-skinned woman sitting next to him motionless. It was still difficult to classify how this woman, who seemed to be around his age, looked under the dark shades she was wearing. The other two who wore equally dark shades and a brown raincoat were sitting there motionless and very still like statues. Although it was easy to figure out that one of them was a male and the other one was yet again another female. They, too, looked like they were right around the same age as Kurt. The dreadful absence of any sound or noise was causing an extreme inner turmoil; the commotion going inside his brain was the indecisive decision to speak first or wait patiently until _he_ turned into a motionless statue.

It wasn't until words were ready to come out of Kurt's mouth that the three mysterious looking people nodded their heads in some sort of silent agreement before taking off their sunglasses. Full facial appearances were finally shown between all the four people. Kurt couldn't resist looking in complete wide-eyed astonishment by the revealing faces. He may not have recognized or seen these three people before but he has heard of their famous reputation. They've captured many villainous people over the years and have earned awards from the president. Back in Kurt's headquarters all there was to talk about were Dublin's three best spies ASA has ever had in this secret agency. Since then that's been Kurt Hummel's motive to achieve the same recognition like they had.

So basically at this very moment he felt a little bit 'starstruck' if you will by the presence of greatness.

"Hello agent 5270," greeted one the woman sitting in front of him.

Her voice was high-pitched but very friendly. She had perfect bangs in front of her forehead follow by long straight hair. The person by her side was thin, shorthaired man that held her hand. Well that wasn't surprise that the two were clearly a couple.

"Kurt Hummel is fine," said Kurt dumbfounded.

"Oh, the fashion icon one. I've heard of you before," said the woman next to him. She extended a hand in front of them. "Agent 2156, but you can call me Mercedes."

With slight nervousness, Kurt gracefully shook Mercedes's hand.

"This is agent 4286 and agent 4282, pretty ironic for them to have a codename not so far apart from each other's since they've been together all the way through high school," teased Mercedes.

"That's right, Jones. He's the one for me," said agent 4286 before planting a kiss on her lover's cheek. "But we go by our names too. I'm Tina and…"

"I'm Mike. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt shook both of their hands then settled back in his seat.

"So what seems to be the problem? Commander Fitz didn't really inform us on anything except to show up here," said Mercedes.

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for what will be said. "Dr. Sue Sylvester is a malicious villain and two days ago we were in London that we found out her plot was about." The three spies closed in out of curiosity. "She built cloning machines. We don't know what the exact purposes of them are yet, but I'm sure it isn't to make more copies of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books."

"Wait hold on, you're saying this Sue criminal has cloning machines? How will we find her?" asked Tina.

Kurt took out the red ribbon that was buried inside his coat pocket then handed it over to Tina and Mike.

"I found it in my, uh, spy partner's room. They had kidnapped him and threatened to kill him if I didn't do as told," said Kurt.

Tina and Mike examined the red ribbon carefully before giving it to Mercedes.

During a situation like this nothing could compare the frantic concern Kurt was feeling about Blaine. He wanted to know if the shorter man was okay and not harmed. Kurt prayed to arrive to the place soon to save Blaine before anything would happen to him.

"Beloved?" asked Mercedes incredulously. "What kind of sick game is this woman playing to threaten a person like that?"

Kurt slightly blushed; he turned away to prevent any of them from seeing.

Beloved.

_Beloved._

* * *

"_I think you were in need of a dancing partner," said the stranger._

_"What makes you think I was interested in dancing?" said Kurt finding his voice._

_"Well you did look lost in the middle of the crowd, and I just so happen to be partner-less as well," said the man._

_"You come here often?" asked the man._

_The stranger managed to spin Kurt around smoothing and then bringing his body a bit more closer to his than before, it send shivers down his spine when he felt his flushed chest touch the other man's._

_"I'm Blaine, by the way."_

Blaine_, __a name in which Kurt will forever remember._

_"Kurt," he said. "And no, this is my first time."_

_"First time dancing or coming to this party?" said Blaine with a teasing smile._

_Kurt felt a violent blush burn on his face; the way Blaine looked at him was intense and strangely warm feeling. He just met this guy less than fifteen minutes ago and Kurt was getting all those teenage gushy feelings._

_"Both," said Kurt breathlessly._

* * *

Flashbacks trapped his mind easily of Blaine. He couldn't stop worrying, couldn't stop fighting the urge to kiss him last night, couldn't stop looking at him the way he did, and he especially couldn't stop himself from falling in absolute love with the other man.

The question of the hour suddenly sprung through Kurt's mind like spinning wheel. How would Sue have kidnapped Blaine if she didn't know where the spies were staying at? Was there someone else that maybe caught them during their night out?

Kurt -as much as he hated to admit- wasn't sure anymore about anything, but what he did wanted to know was that if Sue didn't kidnap Blaine then who did?

* * *

_But his eyes never left Kurt's and the intensity inside those soft hazel eyes was causing Kurt's chest to ache. Blaine licked his dry lips once Kurt was closing the small distance between them. His arms untangled around Blaine's neck and settled on grabbing ahold of his shoulders instead before their lips were just millimeters away from each other's. Both men closed their eyes as Blaine felt Kurt's bottom lip slightly brush over his. The taller spy's hand moved swiftly from his shoulder to the inside of Blaine's jacket and he quickly snatched the important paper then pulled away, clearly Blaine was too dazed to realize, but he still caught Kurt's wrist nonetheless. Blaine's reflexes were practiced with the whole boxing workout._

_Kurt looked at the other man open his eyes slowly, revealing sparkling hazel eyes again._

_"You're good," he whispered with a small impressed smile on his face._

* * *

Memories of Blaine were all hitting the taller man all at once. His chest felt tight inside, his heart was aching to see those pairs of hazel eyes looking right back at him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking back through all the times spent with the shorter man.

* * *

_"There has to be a way, anything. I-I don't think I can just forget about this, or that kiss and after that," said Blaine. "I can't let you go."_

_"You won't," whispered Kurt before pulling Blaine into a tight, warm hug._

* * *

Their arrival came about an hour and so later when the four spies were standing a few feet away from the Birr Castle in Offaly, Ireland, about seventy-two miles away from Dublin. Daylight had already been wasted so there was no time to be sinking the beauty of the fascinating building. There were two cheerleaders standing in front of the gate entrance and clearly a set of other two guarding the main door that led inside the castle. Mike was leading them around the premises, unseen and hidden behind bushes. Their brown coats were at least camouflaging with the twigs, branches, and tree trunks.

But the difficult part that came out of this was that the same red uniformed cheerleaders Kurt remembered from the party were guarding the entire castle from top to bottom. The group needed a strategic plan that would assemble well enough for them to enter the building without being seen by anyone.

"I got a map of the castle from that little convenience tourist shop we went to," said Mercedes laying out the map in front of everyone.

"Where do you think the machines might be at?" asked Tina looking at the map precisely.

Kurt was examining every inch of the diagram inside and out. There were basements, attics, many rooms, stairs, towers etc. But where would Sue put Blaine in out of those areas? She must of put him somewhere inconvenient, somewhere only she would know and not Kurt.

"I say we check out the basement, they would have to be there," suggested Mike.

Everyone looked at each other for any other references then came into an agreement until…

"I think I'll head for one of the towers and search for agent 2057 there," said Kurt.

The looks given to Kurt were filled with uncertainty and vague. The three spies were unsure if leaving Kurt to go by himself seemed like a good idea, so one of them spoke up to volunteer.

"I'll go with you, just in case something happens and they catch you," offered Mercedes.

Kurt considered the idea without any hesitation; he would need to someone by his side if something does happen to him. Their garments under the brown coats were specific designed to have special gadgets that will be needed during the search. Wristwatches were set at precise time for them to do what they needed to do and meet each other again inside. Mike and Tina were assigned to search for the cloning the machines while Mercedes and Kurt were on the look for Blaine.

* * *

Inside the castle, Kurt and Mercedes were able to successfully be unseen by any cheerleader guards which had been a very easy thing to do. Both spies stripped their brown coats off and threw them inside a nearby closet. Their spy garments were not only fashionable but they carried full on high-tech equipment. Mercedes got a call from Tina being informed that Mike and her made it safely inside the castle without being caught also. So far everything was going according to plan.

Except the part where there was a camera placed in every hallway.

It was tricky to avoid them but it wasn't the first time either spies had first encountered with them. Down the hall, were a couple of cheerleaders walking around securing the area, sometimes Kurt would throw a penny he found inside his pocket towards the wall, the cheerleader would react to the sound and turn around to investigate. Mercedes used one of the little metal spheres that produced smoke and both spies would prance around the cheerleader with a rope. Soon the red uniformed cheerleader ended up dizzy from being spun around and tied with a rope.

Just when the two spies thought the search was going nowhere, a particular conversation was being heard. Kurt and Mercedes hid inside a room before eavesdropping in on the upcoming cheerleaders that were going to walk pass the door.

"Hear anything?" whispered Mercedes.

"No... Wait yes, they're coming," whispered Kurt back.

_"Can't believe she was smart enough to go after the prisoner like that," _said a girl's voice.

_"Tell me about it, pretty devious of her way better than what Coach Sylvester suggested," _responded another girl's voice.

"_I know. Such a shame too for the prisoner, he's really cute. You think I can bail him out for the_ night?" giggled the first girl_._

That pint of jealousy started to overtake the inside of Kurt's heart and a familiar twisting feeling inside his stomach were returning once again. But Kurt needed to take a deep breath and remember that Blaine had feelings for him, that's what the shorter man assured him many times. Yet they still weren't an official couple. Without Kurt noticing, Mercedes saw the way Kurt looked when he overheard the two cheerleaders talk about his spy partner. Then she remembered when the first time they met Kurt hesitated on the word 'spy partner'. The puzzles were slowly piecing together for her. This search party Kurt had going wasn't because he was rescuing an ordinary spy... He was rescuing someone who he had feelings for and was a spy of course.

Before Mercedes could confront Kurt about the new-found information, the taller man spoke before she could.

"Okay, I think the cost is clear," he whispered then slowly opened the door. "Maybe we can follow those cheerleaders, they might lead us to where agent 2057 is."

Mercedes went after Kurt once they both left the room. Down another hall, they followed the two cheerleaders without being suspicions. Soon Mercedes took an opportunity to confront Kurt about him and the other agent.

"Kurt, about your spy partner..."

"There!" Kurt whispered loudly.

A cheerleader was guarding an entrance that led into a room. What had been unusual about the entrance was that there was no door but large metal bars instead. Inside the room Kurt could clearly see Blaine pacing back and forth. His hair was not gelled, it surprised the taller man to see that he had full set of small curly hair...

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. This was certainly not the right time or place to think about Blaine's hair.

"There he is," whispered Kurt before, not really thinking, going out there towards the small little prison.

Before anything, Mercedes quickly caught his arm and pulled him back to the side so that they weren't seen.

"Are you insane?!" she harshly whispered to the taller man. "There is clearly someone guarding the prison, boy get your head out of the clouds!"

Kurt finally realized what he had just done, his eyes went wide before he buried his face in his hands.

"Shit, I'm an idiot," murmured Kurt shamefully.

Mercedes's temper had deflated, she felt a bit bad. She hadn't realize on Kurt's part that being separated from someone that mattered to you really can be affective in the worst state possible. They both had to rescue the other agent, but with the cheerleader there they needed to come up with, yet again, a plan. Mercedes reached for Kurt's hands and gently slipped them away from his face.

A smile landed on his lips before she spoke. "I have an idea."

* * *

Blaine didn't know how the hell this all happened.

His kidnapping happened so fast that the person who did it their face was still a mystery.

Although he did remember how it happened then everything else went blank.

* * *

It was late at night, Blaine couldn't sleep. His mind was still dazed from the moment Kurt had kissed him. The feeling of love wandered aimlessly inside his heart and the rest of his body. For once in forever, Blaine was happy because of Kurt. Yes, they couldn't be together because of the significant law that their spy agency shared, but if he tried to not think about it you could say he was pretty fucking happy.

A harsh knock on the door echoed the room. That's when his thoughts were brutally interrupted. At first he'd wondered who would be knocking on his door this late at night, or super early in the morning. Blaine went over by the door and as he was going to open it, the swooshing sound came from the background. There was no one outside the door. As soon Blaine checked down the hallway then began shutting the door, a figure came upon behind him and attack him with the bed sheets.

Blaine panicked, he was utterly bewildered by the sudden attack. The adrenaline rush was building up inside causing his heart to speed rapidly. His natural instinct was to resist and get who ever was strongly holding him down off of his back. He was squirming roughly and trying to attack back at the person, but soon the anonymous attacker jumped on top of his back keeping him from escaping. Soon enough, Blaine was yelling in words for the attacker to get off of him.

But what caused everything to go blank was the fact that the attacker covered his mouth with the sheets until he went unconscious.

Then when he finally woke up from the sun's bright light; it hadn't just been some nightmare because Blaine was lying on the floor inside some old room that looked almost similar to the one back at the mansion party. And what was unusual was that the doorway of the room had metal thick bars with someone having their back faced to you standing on the outside of the room. He knew that this wasn't good because he had no weapon or some sort gadget on him, even his wristwatch was taken off during the kidnap.

* * *

"Excuse me, girly but would you might happen to know where the bathroom is at?" asked Mercedes.

Blaine stopped pacing as his eyes snapped up at the unfamiliar woman walking down towards the cheerleader guard.

Mercedes had her hands before her back before stepping any closer to the perplexed looking cheerleader. The brunette cheerleader soon discovered the wristwatch on Mercedes wrist and was about to yell in alert before the spy sprayed a peppermint can at her face. The cheerleader fell to the ground and began to groan in pain from the burning sensation inside her eyes from the spray.

Mercedes acted fast as she grabbed the cheerleader's ankles and started pulling her away down the next hall. Blaine saw of all this with wide eyes then heard a whistle from Mercedes. His jaw dropped once he saw Kurt appear straight ahead. The taller spy jogged briefly towards the bars before both men reunited in embrace.

Kurt slipped his thin arms through the bars, as did Blaine, and cupped his face.

"Oh thank god you're okay," said Kurt relieved and upcoming tears watering his blue eyes.

Blaine was so grateful to see those ocean blue eyes, he thought he would never get the chance to see them ever again. His hands were cupping Kurt's cheeks as well and they rested their foreheads together with a bar stuck between them. Tears slid down on Blaine's cheeks; he had Kurt again here with him. The taller spy felt the wet tears touch his thumb, and that's when he was let tears of his own fall as he whipped Blaine's away softly.

They were finally reunited once again. Though not for long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well if it isn't the lovely chapter 10 here to be read by all of you. Honestly I don't know how many chapters this story will end up with lol but since I've already started writing chapter 11 its certain that it will be the second to last one :) **tears** this story is almost going to be through, but don't worry I've also started on two new stories! Ahh anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :D Please leave reviews it'll warm my little heart to hear about what you guys think of the story :) xoxo kaaysive**

**P.S. next chapter post will hopefully be another week from now!**

**Glee is Glee, I still own nothing and never will.**

Chapter 10

Sounds of small sniffles filled the atmosphere as Kurt and Blaine continued to hold each other through the prison bar. Neither of them wanted to let go but in order for Blaine to get out, they needed to find the key to open the lock on the bar.

Kurt forced himself to pull away from Blaine, yet his arm didn't completely leave the shorter man's shoulder.

Once Kurt was prepared to search for the key, Mercedes returned in a matter of seconds. That was Kurt's cue to back away from his and Blaine's close proximity contact.

Although a small smile touched the corner Mercedes face before walking over next to Kurt.

"Well that'll keep a cheerleader to stop cheering with fake enthusiasm once you lock them inside a closet," said Mercedes, then she noticed the way Kurt pulled away from Blaine. "Don't worry, I already figured it out a while ago," she giggled before extending a hand over to Blaine. "I'm Mercedes, nice to finally meet Kurt's lover."

A fierce blush crept onto Kurt's face; he turned his back to both spies burying his face in his hands again. Mercedes giggled again as they shook hands and saw a shy smile land on Blaine's lips. The shorter man was indeed pretty cute. What caught her attention secondly was the small lock keeping the bars shut. They really needed to find that key.

Mercedes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder before speaking. "We need to find that key to get him out of there."

Kurt slipped his hands away from his face and slowly turned back directly towards Blaine. Hazel eyes meeting blue once more felt amazing again for both men.

"I...I didn't see any of those cheerleaders carry a key with them. The only one that has been here was that girl guarding me the whole time since I woke up," said Blaine.

"What if they didn't take it with them?" contradicted Mercedes. "Maybe it's placed somewhere hidden around here."

Both spies started to search the hall, around the area was a small table that had a flower sitting inside an old vintage vase. Mercedes checked on top of a nearby picture frame. Kurt checked underneath the medieval designed carpet. The results were hopelessly nothing; no key was found.

"Nothing," said Mercedes returning from down the hall.

"Yeah, same here," said Kurt getting up from the floor.

The three of them sighed in defeat until a light bulb lit up inside Blaine's mind when he saw what he was staring at for the past ten minutes. Straight ahead stood the table and flower vase. Maybe who ever locked him in this prison had put the key inside the vase. He wasn't sure if it might be a revenant idea but it was worth a shot.

"Try checking inside that flower vase over there," said Blaine.

Tentatively, both spies walked over towards where the flower vase was. Kurt slowly grabbed a hold of the flowers delicately lifting the bundle of stems from the vintage piece. Mercedes analyzed the vase before sticking her hand inside it. There was a small amount of water inside then something usual was felt. It was the key.

"Well what do you know, here it was. Good thinking, Blaine," said Mercedes.

Kurt retrieved the key from Mercedes then walked over to the lock. As soon as the click noise was heard, Kurt unlocked the lock and opened the door receiving an arm full of Blaine right away. The taller man reciprocated the hug back with the same amount of longing and relieve as Blaine was feeling.

"I'm just gonna...I'll just stand guard somewhere over there leaving you two, okay I'm going now," said Mercedes giggling before leaving.

Both men were clinging one other, letting it sink in that everything was going to be all right even when it may not entirely seem like it. Kurt's fingers were tangling with Blaine's curls; he loved how soft try felt.

The shorter man rested against Kurt's chest tightly kept close. There was no place he would rather be than in Kurt's arms, he felt safe and almost home because Kurt was home to him.

"I was so worried about you. I didn't know if I was ever gonna get to see you again," whispered Kurt.

Blaine's arms were wrapped around the other man's waist, his ear was resting just above Kurt's heart, and slow and calm beatings soothed him.

"That will never happen, I promise you, Kurt," said Blaine earnestly.

The two of them allowed themselves to familiarize each other's scent again, the way their arms fit with one other's, and how their lips touched once they shared a kiss.

Blaine's hands slowly lingered towards Kurt's face, cupping his cheeks as he his tongue licked Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission. The taller man gradually responded but before things got a bit more needy and desperate, Mercedes came back with urgency.

"Agents! We have a problem," said Mercedes, her voice filled with panic.

Both men immediately pulled away from each other but kept their arms still close around each other.

Mercedes looked worried and distressed. What had happened in such a short amount of time?

"Mike and Tina have been found," she finally said. "I've been trying to communicate with them but none of them would answer. We have to go find them."

All three spies left the west side of the castle and searched thoroughly everywhere. Mercedes remembered that Mike and Tina were heading to the basement to find the machines. But the problem was that Sue would find them and she was much more difficult to escape from than the previous cheerleaders they came across on.

This only left the spies with one option: devising another plan.

* * *

The way to the basement was found, except two more cheerleaders guarded the entrance. Just their luck to being with.

"Got any other plans up on your sleeves?" asked Mercedes. "We can't be seen by any of them or Sue especially."

This was a problematic situation that they were all in right now, and, yet again, time was so very limited. Agents Mike and Tina were in trouble and they needed to save them before this rising action reaches a horrible apex point.

Blaine couldn't remember seeing a basement. All he heard were distance voices and laughter when he was close to waiting up after being kidnapped. He highly doubted either one belonged to Sue. So that's where he got himself into thinking deep again on who kidnapped him last night. It had to be one of the cheerleaders. But how would _they_ specifically known which hotel he was at? And why didn't they capture Kurt too? It was only him they found.

Suddenly all of the connections were deliberately piecing together into a complete stem of scattered puzzles. Only one person came into his mind, it had to be that person. But before he could say anything, Kurt broke his reverie.

"I have a plan," said Kurt. "One of us has to distract them. We'll need to deprive them away as far from the doors as possible. Blaine can't be seen, or else they'll only alert the entire building that their prisoner escaped."

Kurt looked around, and on the wall, just a few inches above them was an air vent. If it the vent led into the basement then maybe Blaine would be able to get there faster.

He looked towards Blaine. "You think you can crawl inside this vent?"

The shorter man followed Kurt's eyes at the air vent on the wall. His triangular-shaped eyebrows rose from the idea.

"Maybe it'll lead inside the basement. You'll get there quicker than us," said Mercedes liking the idea as well.

"Yeah I think I can," said Blaine before climbing on top of a table near them. Kurt and Mercedes helped him up while Blaine pulled the medium sized air vent cover out. The two spies grabbed ahold on one of Blaine's foot and pushed him up inside the vent carefully. Once Blaine made it safely inside the thing –turns out he was physical small enough to fit inside- he turned his body to pop his head out the vent.

"Great, now you can find Mike and Tina," said Mercedes.

Suddenly Blaine realized he didn't have his wristwatch, how would he communicate with them? Before he could say something about it, Kurt spoke.

"Here," he said taking off his own wristwatch off. "I saw that they had taken off your wristwatch earlier, you'll have to communicate us once you find them, okay?"

Blaine nodded his head in agreement and reached for the wristwatch. He saw that Mercedes must have quietly left to themselves for a bit.

"Thank you," said Blaine with an earnest smile.

God, he couldn't believe he was departing from Kurt again. It drove his heart crazy to be apart from someone he was deeply in love with.

The words were on the tip of his tongue, they couldn't be held back anymore. Looking at the outlines of Kurt's beautiful figure left him breath taken. He wanted to let him know how he felt, that he loved him and if anything were to ever happen to either one of them… He would regret not saying '_I love you' _to Kurt.

_But we aren't gonna be separated for that long_, he tried to convince himself to believe that.

"Kurt, I… Be careful," he said instead.

This moment wasn't the right one to tell Kurt that he loved him. It will come though and Blaine will make sure of that.

A small smile touched the corner of Kurt's face and a small bright twinkle sparkled inside his blue eyes.

"You too. Good luck," said Kurt.

Mercedes suddenly returned and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Let's get this show on the road, lover boy," she teased before tugging his arm.

Kurt kept his eyes locked on Blaine's until he wasn't in sight anymore.

Blaine watched the taller man disappear. "Good luck, Kurt," he whispered softly.

Mercedes and Kurt were observing the two cheerleaders at the end of the hall.

"We need a distraction to get them away from the door," said Mercedes.

All they had were a few gadgets on them, and some duct tape and rope on their equipment belt wrapped on their wastes underneath their clothes. They would use that once those cheerleaders are close enough to them. Kurt finally remembered Blaine's coin that was somewhere inside his the pocket of his pants. His hand dug inside to retrieve the item.

"A gold coin?" asked Mercedes baffled.

Kurt also took out a spool of string from his equipment belt and grabbed a perfect amount to use before allowing Mercedes to tie the coin with it.

"It'll be a distraction, won't it?" said Kurt. "We'll get them away from the door this way."

Mercedes finished tying the string onto the coin and pulled on the thread to see if the item was tied well enough. She then peeked her head out to look at the two cheerleaders and threw the coin far enough to reach in front of their feet. Kurt peeked out also as he held the spool of string in his hands. They both saw the perplexed looks on the two cheerleaders faces. One of them bent down to grab the coin and examines it out of curiosity before the other cheerleader looks at the small little gold item.

Kurt decided it was a good time to pull the string and let the coin flee from the cheerleader's hand.

"What the hell?" the two spies heard them say from the other side of the hall.

Mercedes backed away so that they wouldn't see her and pulled on the string again like Kurt did.

"This stupid coin is moving!" said one of the cheerleaders incredulously as she followed the thing.

"Melanie, don't follow it," said the other cheerleader following her.

But instead she continued to follow the moving coin until she reached down the hall and the coin kept moving onto the right side. No one was there on the right side of the hallway, except a long string connecting with the coin that led towards a door.

The two cheerleaders persistently kept on following it until it finally stopped in front the door. Melanie picked it up with a small victory small on her face.

"See I caught it again," she said.

The other cheerleader wasn't as naïve as her once she speculated something suspicious about the string leading them in front of this door. But before she could act on it, the door flew open and there were the two spies. Mercedes and Kurt smiled towards them in a devious way before Mercedes sprayed their eyes with that peppermint spray.

After duct taping and tying the two cheerleaders with rope, the two spies hid them inside the room they were in and approached the entrance to the basement.

They looked at each other with little wary eyes for a moment before entering inside the room.

* * *

Squirming inside a very limited space wasn't exactly on the top most easiest thing on Blaine's list, but then again nothing was easy or doable for a spy like him. It was the cold aluminum steel all around Blaine that kept him crawling nonstop. There were many left and right turns that he was beginning to feel this was more of an endless maze. Finally the spy exhaustively took a small break as he realized what was the issue of this situation.

_Fuck...I think I'm lost now._

Blaine folded his arms in front of them then rested his head, like if it were a pillow. His neck and arms were aching inside from crawling for the past thirty minutes straight. How will he find the way to the basement on time now?

After a few minutes of complete doubting and hopelessness, a loud sound erupted through the air vent. The sound startled Blaine into alert mode. He tried really hard to concentrate on where the sound was coming from. The sound was converting itself into laughter, an evil one. It was coming from the right direction, then a left and then another right.

Finally Blaine saw light straight ahead, he was now near an exit. Blaine quickly brought his arm in front of him and started to contact Mercedes. Out from the air vent cover he saw a large underground basement room with machines that were huge enough to tell they were the cloning machines. But not only did that caught his attention, Blaine saw the two spies –Mike and Tina have duct tape on their mouths on their arms and ankles tied in a corner. He didn't realize that someone was speaking until a blond short-haired woman wearing a brown track suit walking towards the spies.

"You see my two Asian couple spies, these two machines in front of you are to clone people. It's all part of my plan since I thought about how a complete failure plan it was dominate the world with a gigantic canon aiming towards Washington D.C.

"But now this one is flawless because…"

"Coach Sue, we found these two spies hiding by where near the boiler room," said one of the cheerleaders.

Blaine's eyes went wide in shock as he saw Mercedes and Kurt in the arms of two cheerleaders.

Kurt.

Kurt was captured now… He couldn't just sit here and watch.

"Well what a pleasant surprise," simulated Sue happily. "Agent Cleopatra and Agent Porcelain, I've certainly looked forward to meeting you both in the flesh, but back in London you sort of stole away from the party too early for me to introduce themselves."

_Themselves,_ thought Blaine. She must have thought the two spies after Sue was Kurt and Mercedes. But won't that mean that she wasn't aware of Blaine's capture?

"I knew porcelain here was assigned to come after me, and his fellow other spy next to him. Aren't the tables turned now since I've technically went after you without even trying?" said Sue malevolently.

What was Blaine going to do now?

His racing thoughts ended once strange sounds of movement were heard in the background inside the vent.

_Shit. Not again._

* * *

As Sue continued talking (mainly insulting one of the spies), Kurt's eyes kept starring towards the air vent he spotted above the cloning machines. He couldn't see any movement beyond inside with the cover dimming it. Blaine was inside there but why didn't he come out from there yet? Had the shorter man gotten lost? Or went to the wrong place?

Kurt couldn't think anymore once Sue suddenly approached deadly close to him, enough for the taller man to see the evil inside her eyes.

"Once this is all over with and my plan goes accordingly, you'll die first," said Sue poisonously.

Kurt swallowed the forming lump inside his throat as fear took over his body.

Where was Blaine?

But his internal questioning didn't last long once he felt the room's elevation change.

"Coach Sue," called a voice. "I found this one hidden inside the air vent. Saw the cover on the floor outside the hall. He's actually the one I kidnapped yesterday."

Kurt was in complete shock, he remembered this girl. It was the same girl from the café they went to, the same girl Blaine spoke with at the counter.

* * *

Blaine was roughly pulled out the air vent with struggle but somehow the person pulled him had the better benefit of getting him out. He fell to the floor on his knees then looked up to face his the person.

"Having fun up there, hobbit?"

Utter shock spiraled inside Blaine like wildfire. The pieces were officially put together. He knew it had to be her. She was the only one who saw him and Kurt around that area, but Blaine couldn't find a reason how that was possible since she did _indeed_ said that she was a spy as well.

"You…you kidnapped me?" said Blaine improbably.

Santana laughed at how confused Blaine sounded by the idea, like it wasn't that hard to believe in the first place. She expected more from a good spy like him to figure it out by now.

"You're a double-crosser!" accused Blaine.

Santana snickered this time as she looked away from Blaine.

"Well took you long enough to figure that out, Agent 2057," she said.

Everything was confusing Blaine about all of this. Santana was a spy -that detail he already knew from yesterday- but she was also knew who _he_ was too. That could only mean…

"You're a TSA agent?" said Blaine, once again, improbably.

"Guilty," agreed Santana. "You honestly thought I wouldn't have recognized you yesterday? You're all this organization ever talks about!"

"So this is out of jealousy?" snapped Blaine.

"This is more out of vengeance, but maybe a little bit of jealousy if you wanna go there too," said Santana. "I've worked through the years of being a TSA agent and never made it in the top greatest ones because of you. But I've also been a double-crosser for a while as well with Sue. She was my cheer coach back in high school and I promised her that I would do anything to help her out. Even if it meant going against the only good side you had."

"It doesn't have to be that way," said Blaine.

Santana finally looked directly at Blaine cautiously.

"You can be a great spy without the title. You can save the world and still feel like you're on the top list of greatness. We're both spies still, not enemies," said Blaine.

She considered Blaine's words carefully, but it wasn't in her nature to stay on the good side for too long, let alone go back to it.

"Your words are sweet, hobbit. But its not enough to convince me," said Santana before pulling him inside the basement.

* * *

"Another spy? How can there be six all captured up like lab rats?" said Sue incredulously. "Well my mighty experimental mice, I do need an audience to share this memorable moment with."

Sue was now extremely satisfied with the achievement of capturing six spies, it was a personal record for her to be proud of.

Santana couldn't stop looking at Blaine, the way he looked and been put at the bottom end of the pyramid now. He wasn't that shinning great spy that everyone in TSA knew and admired. She let the bitter and jealousy claim superiority of her emotions and conscience. At first, believing that Sue Sylvester was all she had because everyone in her life had disappeared and all was left was her high school cheer coach, but Santana didn't realize that TSA was not just a secret agency organization with spies every where around the world... They were apart of her family where they trusted each other and nobody else.

Blaine was tied up and put next to Kurt. His hazel eyes didn't have its usual bright twinkle inside of them anymore. He despised double-crossers. Mainly he despised Santana for doing what she did. They were suppose to be on the same page by the coordination of their same agency. Did she not trust one soul in TSA when everyone in that organization automatically trusted each other to work together to help the world when something bad struck them?

But all that became left was their hard work crumbling into nothing. All of their searching and planning have been all for nothing.

Kurt's title will be turned into nothing after this was over. They were all captured.

And everything was coming to an end.


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 11! my goshhh its almost 3am and I have school in a few hours...So much for sleep when you're finishing up a chapter :) well my lovelies only one more chapter left and that's the ending of this story :'D I hope you like this one! Much more action and a slight surprise I guess you would say. Btw there will be a symbolism of the title and it'll be in the last chapter ;) yayay so I end this night with sleep and an apology if there are some errors since I did half of this half of asleep. Sorry! Anyways i'm done talking but I just wanna say thank you for your follows and reviews! Xoxo kaaysive**

Chapter 11

"...So you see my little lab rats, these machines were built to make replicas of anything, and by anything I mean me. I will replicate myself.

"With that done I will assassinate all head rulers, president, ambassadors from every country and become the rightful one on that comfy chair. Every single country in this world will be on the palm of my hands once my little Sue Sylvesters overrun the capitals."

Sue was walking back and forth, speaking to each and every spy that was tied up in front her.

"Listen carefully and listen good, Asian couple, Cleopatra, young Burt Reynolds, and you Porcelain, I am going to take over this world and there is nothing that your pathetic little spy tribes can do about it."

All spies were left with nothing to say in response. They had no words to even form.

But they knew it was over. All over.

Kurt couldn't win this battle, this mission had sunk deep in the bottom of the ocean as he felt the rope tightly wrapped around his arms. He couldn't budge out of it. None of them could

Sue was monologuing her diabolical plot while Kurt tried to search around his surroundings for something sharp that could be useful for a weapon.

He didn't get the chance until Sue was up in his face with irritation reading off of her face. Her eyes even carried evil inside them when Kurt found himself looking back.

"You might wanna be listening, Porcelain because guess what? I'm going to pick one of your little spy club members to pay a visit to my new and improved pool of sharks with laser helmets strapped on their heads. Don't ask how the helmets were put on them... Those two cheerleaders will be missed."

Kurt flinched at the thought of how two people could ever be anywhere near a shark. He didn't think about it for too long once something on the cement floor moved open. The opening revealed a large lagoon of water with dark figure moving around. There were the sharks, with laser helmets visibly seen on the top of their body near their heads.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at Santana with distrustful eyes. She had been on the same agency as him and basically doubled crossed all of them in blind eyes.

Sue seemed to follow his drift and stepped over in front of the other agent.

"Oh, young Burt Reynolds. You seem upset. Is it because you had to find out that Santana here double-crossed your worthless little spy tribe? Well news flash cut that large amount of curls out of your hair and get over it!" said Sue before walking off towards the machines.

Santana didn't make eye contact with him the entire time; soon she disappeared away as well to go assist Sue.

Kurt punctuated onto every word that Sue had said to Blaine about one of the cheerleaders. He didn't know she was a spy too.

"Double-crosser? How could she?" commented Tina.

"We have to get out of here," said Mercedes struggling with the rope tied around her arms.

Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine; he was deeply upset about this.

"Blaine," whispered Kurt softly.

"She's in the same agency as me and betrayed all of us. She was the cashier girl at that café we went to. She was the one who followed us to the hotel last night. She was the one who kidnapped me," said Blaine, eyes looking up into Kurt's.

"We'll stop them," said Kurt promising.

If only the promising words were exclusively true for not only Kurt, but for all of them.

Sooner than later, one of the spies was going to end up swimming with the sharks, and Kurt wasn't ready for a swimming lesson.

He really didn't want to be thinking about that right now. The one thing that did keep him at some ease was Blaine's beautiful voice speaking to him.

The shorter man nudged Kurt's shoulder playfully with a small half-smile on his face. "I would never forget the first we met you hated my guts."

Kurt nerves were calming down because well, Blaine was always still so optimistic in situations that are distress and not something to be having a happy party about.

Although somehow, Blaine didn't seem to let that affect him. Maybe the only time he's ever stayed stern and serious was being kept hostage and separated from Kurt.

And at least this time he had his...boyfriend?

No, it was too soon to tell. They still needed to discuss about what they were with each other.

A smile slowly touched the corner of Kurt's mouth from thinking back from the first time they met as spies in that room trying to find the volt.

"I wouldn't say I entirely hated you. I only hated the way you made me feel," admitted Kurt quietly on the last sentence.

Blaine smile slowly turned into frown as curiosity struck him.

"How did I make you feel?" asked Blaine scooting a little closer.

Kurt remembered all of the times he's felt when being around Blaine. His heart would race all the time, feeling sudden tingling feelings when Blaine would look at him with serenity and sincerity, experiencing jealousy for the first time... The list would go on forever if it would.

"Complete. It's like I've been living with this dark empty side to myself for years where I didn't believe in love anymore. But then when you waltz into my life that's when everything became bright and fulfilled for the first time, there was no darkness any more. I've never felt close to someone and quite frankly I was afraid you wouldn't like me back," said Kurt, eyes planted into warm hazel ones.

Kurt searched for any judgment or criticism in Blaine face, but found nothing whatsoever, not even close because he saw a wide grin shine brighter than all of the stars in the night sky. Looking at Blaine smile like that never failed to expand Kurt heart inside with happiness.

"Someone who wouldn't dare like you is either stupid or blind," whispered Blaine.

They dared one last look before dropping their sight on each other lips, slowly moving closer to seal the small gap between them.

What ruined the moment wasn't completely bad, but it still demolished a precious moment for the two men once Mercedes' voice whispered in victory.

"Yes! I found something that would cut the rope," she inaudibly cheered.

All spies looked at her but still kept their eyes towards Sue so that they wouldn't make it entirely obvious or suspicious to the villain.

"They didn't see my bracelet when they took off our wristwatches, it's a piece of silver stone shaped like a diamond. Brought it in Cancun, Mexico last summer, it's pretty big in size and the edge is sharp. Hopefully it'll be strong enough to cut through the rope," said Mercedes struggling to get ahold of the item.

"Try, maybe it'll work," said Mike.

For a couple of seconds Mercedes started to cut through the rope with the stone, then she heard a part of the thick string rip.

"Okay it works but I'll need more time. Once I'm done I'll hand it over to Mike," said Mercedes cutting the rope from behind.

"Don't let them notice you," warned Blaine.

Sue, Santana, and three other cheerleaders were by the cloning machines where a monitor was visibly seen on one of the contractions. It was a computer monitor so it had to be the scanner as well. Kurt remembered what agent Artie and Sebastian said about destroying it's mainframe, and that's exactly what they needed to do.

Kurt searched around left to right on how many cheerleaders there were guarding the premises. What intrigued him the most were two cheerleaders carrying a pair of guns, except they didn't like just ordinary guns. They looked familiar like the ones spies received. Maybe betrayal wasn't the only thing Santana has done for Sue.

The guns were pulse pistols; they are small arm version of pulse weaponry that can contain energy in which they can produce explosive if it is set in overload. Those weapons are highly dangerous and horrible things can go wrong if they are in the wrong hands.

Suddenly (something that never gets old) Kurt had a plan, god he hopes this own will succeed unlike the previous ones.

"Pulse pistols?" asked Blaine incredulously.

Kurt saw that the shorter man must have followed where he was looking at and saw the weapons. The two cheerleaders who carried them were on a pathway railing. They would have to get up there if his plan were to go accordingly.

"I have a plan," said Kurt famously.

Mercedes and Mike were in an act of pretending to be tied up on the wrist with ropes. The tricky part was that their ankles were still tied. They couldn't risk getting caught if they cut it visibly for Sue or Santana to see.

Tina was on the verge almost getting through with cutting the rope off while Kurt and Blaine were still tied up but discussing the plan thoroughly. They soon told the rest of the group and made sure to go through with it this time.

"I'll go with Blaine, we'll get up there quick before they even see us," said Mike in a hushed tone.

"You see that cradle with stacks of unopened boxes?" pointed Kurt a few feet away. "The labels clearly say explosives like bombs I suppose. They'll be useful to completely destroy the machines."

"Good thinking, but first what about the sharks-"

Tina's voice disappeared immediately once Sue was walking back with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Well lab rats, as cute as you vermin people are I must say picking a good bate for my laser sharks is quite more exciting than looking forward to shaking hands with the ambassador of Ireland before a clone of mine overrules this country first," said Sue. "Now who will be the lucky mouse?"

Kurt swallowed the upcoming lump inside his throat. He was afraid that this was it. Her chose would be him first. Sue eyes scanned through each and every spy, almost as if she were looking through their souls before ending them piece-by-piece.

Kurt didn't miss the way Santana was just bowing her head away from looking at them. She probably couldn't handle the guilt facing right at her for killing fellow spies, well spy if you want to be agency coordinate.

Then Sue's eyes were narrowing directly towards Kurt with unlikableness, yet the disturbing evil was still surfaced on her face. The spy abruptly felt little movement next to me, he wouldn't take the chance on turning towards Blaine with Sue right in front of them looking at him.

Although it was sensed already from both men to what was going to happen, and maybe even the other spies near them had figured it as well. The outcome became a big problematic one the moment Sue's eyes left Kurt's and onto Blaine's. She instantly grabbed his the collar of the shirt and forced him upright on his feet.

With wide eyes and jaw dropping from not expecting what just happened, Kurt words were incoherent and unable to be let out when he saw Blaine under the control of Sue now.

"Sandbags here informed me about your little love affair with Porcelain," said Sue while examining Blaine thoroughly. "God, you sure have official Tarzan hair in a curly version. Can't deny that it's not entirely gruesome. Oh do I hate separating two lovers. Although I'm sure I'm not the only cause of that since this love affair is indeed kept hidden from both of your diverse named agencies with a written law that states two people from different tribes are not allowed to interact. Boy, did _you too _interact quickly," said Sue.

Blaine slowly looked over at Santana who stood motionless a few feet away and an unreadable facial expression.

"You should be excited to get the chance to swim with a couple of oversized and deadly fishes."

This was it. Either way they were all still going through Kurt's plan. The show must go on especially since both men knew exactly what they were going to. They all knew what we were going to do, and all Blaine had to do was signal them.

"Get ready world because Dr. Sue Sylvester is about to take over-"

Hazel met blue eyes in a swift move. Then a blink came with it before Blaine's hands separated from a loose tie he composed to improvise and had the bracelet in his hand when he quickly cut the rope on his ankle. Soon he threw the stone to the rest of the spies.

"What the living hell?" struck Sue in complete shock.

But Blaine tried to bring her down by the shoulders. She fought back, leading them both towards the lagoon.

Kurt was free from the ropes and saw Mike getting to his feet and running over to the nearby stairwell to get to the pathway where the two cheerleaders with pulse pistols were located. Kurt followed him. Change of plans on who was going to retrieve the weapons, Blaine was in a struggling situation with Sue. Tina and Mercedes managed to cut free from the ropes as well before cheerleaders were rushing over to them. Their job was to find the wristwatches to call for backup.

Mike swiftly slid under the first clueless cheerleader who spotted them. He was soon in the middle of the two cheerleaders until Kurt surprised jump the first one and struggled to retrieve the weapon. The first cheerleader kept resisting and then the trigger went off aiming towards the other side of the pathway. Mike too was trying to get the weapon from the second cheerleader but they both fell off-balance on the floor once the pathway was collapsing on the left side. Kurt and the first cheerleader were soon going down also but somehow the spy was able to grab the weapon away from her and his hand capturing a railing part.

There were yells and shouts coming from the bottom after the noise of the collapsing pathway made a halt as it met the ground. Mike was sure the cheerleader was unconscious and grabbed the weapon before running off to find the girls. Kurt proficiently slid more eloquently than the others on the tilted pathway after spotting Blaine and Sue close to the lagoon.

"You really believe you can stop me and save the world? Think again, Tarzan spy," said Sue before escaping Blaine's resistance and kicking him straight into the gut to push him on the edge of the lagoon.

Kurt rushed right on time, but the more cheerleaders came the more he was losing time before Blaine could be saved. Suddenly an energy explosion from a pulse pistol, triggered from a few feet away, aiming at Sue and causing the villain to collapse on the ground. Kurt, with wide eyes, spotted the visible shooter.

It was Santana.

Her eyes led directly to Kurt. "Go save him."

They both looked at each other for a second and nodded in agreement. Except they were too late, Sue somehow was managing to crawl towards the first clone machine.

"Oh no," said Santana before running straight to stop Sue from entering inside the machine.

More cheerleaders came running in with pulse pistols and shields to prevent from the spies using it against them. Kurt was able to reach Blaine and pull him as far away from lagoon. His face was busted with open scratches and blood leaking out of them.

"Blaine! Blaine! Please be okay, please," said Kurt caressing the side of his face.

His whole body was filled with worried and terror all at once.

A rough cough erupted out of the shorter man until he finally opened his eyes. "She's a kicker," said Blaine weakly.

Even though he's always chosen the wrong time and place to crack a joke, Kurt was happy to hear him speak again.

"You have to get up, Blaine. Come on," said Kurt trying to lift Blaine by the side of his bruised up body.

A few group of cheerleaders were surrounding the other spies and the rest were directly to them. Another trigger surprisingly went off and Santana returned frantically.

"Sue is inside the machine, we have to shut it off before the scanning is complete. Hurry!" she gestured for the two spies to go over to the main computer.

"Kurt, tell the others that the wristwatches are kept locked inside the small volt by the other side of the room. They must be outnumbered and can't reach it. Go!" ordered Santana.

Kurt nodded before settling Blaine carefully next the machine then leaving off towards the battle that was going on the other side of the room.

Blaine was leaning against the machine, he felt the floor shifting so much that it was believe that the battle and the amount power these two machines were producing was causing the entire basement to shift as well. What if the entire room was bound to collapse? The ceiling wasn't looking too stable as it did before with bits of pieces falling.

The shorter man slowly looked up at Santana, who was typing frantically on the keyboard. This couldn't be true…she was helping them? Was she now considered a triple-crosser?

Blaine needed to know but somehow, without needing to take her eyes off the screen to see Blaine's questioning face, Santana decided to not fully answer his unspoken question but at least respond in some way.

"Just don't mention it all right, hobbit?" she said instead.

Blaine didn't need to give a full response either and just settled for a nod.

His eyes were searching for any signs of Kurt's return, but all there was had been fog or smoke from somewhere coming from the other side of the basement. Darted from side to another, he was checking to see if a figure was to burst out of that smoky air.

The sounds coming from the machines were exhilarating Blaine's nerves more so, the process that was going on inside these machines seemed like they were hallway in completion. This was bad; it would be all over if clones started to come out of the second machine in any minute. Blaine tried to get up from the ground but every organ that was brutally abused multiple times by an old cheer coach was aching and the pang only reacted efficiently if he moved a muscle. And with Kurt not back yet how would he find the comfort to keep himself less frantic?

"So many codes, but I almost…I think I'm close to getting there," said Santana mindfully.

Maybe that could be Blaine comfort until Kurt came back.

Red and white uniform, the familiar wardrobe being worn by someone was holding a medieval looking shield, she was walking right towards him and Santana. Unarmed, Blaine saw Santana's pulse pistol on the ground a few inches away from him. Closer and closer, the cheerleader was reaching towards them with a sudden different weapon in his hand. Blaine's arm was trying to reach for the weapon, the pain was burning him badly but he would risk the chances if it meant saving himself and even fellow spy.

But the pistol was raised and directly aiming towards them as the cheerleader was closing in until her body collapsed abrasively onto the ground with the shield and weapon leaving her hands. Blaine saw that a pulse pistol was triggered to her; and the person who had done it made the spy's entire fears vanish and turn into utter relief.

Once again, Kurt had saved him from the face of danger and possible death.

The taller man rushed right over to Blaine, he kneeled down and caressed his cheek gentling.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asked with full concern in his precious voice.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of blue ones, its like being apart hurt more than the pulsing pang that was felt throughout the inside of his body. He placed his hand on top of Kurt's and leaned into the other man's touch with a soft smile on his busted lips.

"I-I am now," he answered with all the strength he could get himself to find.

Kurt felt the tears stinging his eyes. He was grateful that Blaine was okay and that's all that mattered to him.

"Hey lovey-doves, mind assisting me?" said Santana.

Kurt gave himself one last moment with Blaine before standing up again and analyzing what was on the computer screen. Only one last code to crack open so that the machine would stop completely. Something gave Kurt's rushing mind a quick relevant idea about the password for this one. It was like that annoying voice, your conscience, speaking to you. Except this wasn't just some anonymous voice, it'd been Puck's to remind him once again just how underestimated he might have been.

"Have you've tried Nationals?" asked Kurt to Santana.

Her eyebrows went all the way up almost like she just realized how stupid she was for not thinking about that one before.

"No," she said.

Kurt then typed in the word timidly and pressed the enter key.

That's when everything was either going to end right then and there or the world was going to be all right after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter of my first story :'D it's been great and fun getting to do this Klaine story ahh I'm sad but also happy that it's ending. I think the ending fitted pretty good with everything. Well I'll be getting back to the other story soon :) and then there will be another Klaine story that I'll post next month woo! Lol anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and will like this last chapter too! Thanks again for everything! I'll leave you to read and for me to sign off with a goodnight. Enjoy! Xoxo kaaysive****  
**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Trouble measures into a metaphor of a dark tunnel, it continues on until you've reached a point by a small visible light at the end of it.

That's exactly how this entire mission felt like for Kurt, he's been trying to find light, he found Blaine, but he also found something else that was worthy in his spy career. If he wanted to save the world, he would do what is right. To achieve the memorable title there had to be a valid reason why he got it in the first place.

The machines were still producing noises and sounds, the ceiling didn't look like it was going to survive for another hundred years after today. Limited time constrains were on each and every one's depth for living if they wanted to stay alive.

Everything inside this room was going to collapse at any minute. Once the doors from the first machine opened wide and not the second one… That's when Kurt knew that the world was going to be all right after all.

Santana and Kurt rushed right over to the contraction waving off heavy smoke that came immediately out when the doors opened. The smoke was soon dissolving and presenting the one and only Sue Sylvester sitting on the ground weakly and maybe a little unconsciously too. The machines somehow must have drained her energy out completely.

The two spies each grabbed ahold of Sue's arm and dragged out with much strength. They couldn't kill a criminal because they were technically not harmed or threaten to death. Blaine was hurt, yet he unfortunately was unable to defend himself. But either way, Blaine wouldn't have killed Sue. She would be sentenced to a special prison in their agency.

The two spies laid the unconscious Sue nearby them just in case she unexpectedly woke up and would make a run for it.

Kurt was already by Blaine side to help the other spy onto his feet. The curly-haired man sensed what next big issue was now. The ceiling on weak and unstable, it was already cracking and on the verge of collapsing.

"We all need to get out of here like now," said Santana.

"Blaine isn't in condition to walk on his own. You'll need to get Mike to help you drag Sue out."

Santana eyed towards the small group of cheerleader still battling against the spies. The volt had been open (probably someone threw an explosive at it) and the wristwatches were in the hands of Mercedes. Seems like backup will be arriving at any moment as well.

Santana agreed and headed towards the group of cheerleaders, using her pulse pistols for what seemed to be the last time on them.

Kurt felt the small pieces of cement from the ceiling falling on his shoulders. One hand was wrapped around Blaine's waist, tight and secured, and the other hand was holding Blaine's arm that was around Kurt's neck. Every step they took must of promoted a sharp pain in Blaine's ribs.

"It's okay, Blaine. We're getting out of here," said Kurt comfortingly.

The two of them were slowly heading for the entrance carefully for Blaine's sake. But the loud sound of something falling down echoed into their ears, Kurt saw that a huge piece of the ceiling had crushed into the second machine. Dust started to fill their lungs causing them to both cough instantly.

Suddenly Blaine stopped moving his feet like if he had gotten caught on something. Kurt couldn't see much from the heavy dust blocking his vision now.

Blaine felt it what had caught his right ankle and it was definitely not something, but someone's hand. The tight grasp on his ankle was holding him too still to move his weak injured body.

Finally Kurt spotted a dirty blond-haired person on the ground, hand on Blaine ankle, and a malicious evil laugh corrupting out of them.

Sue's face became visible enough to see that evil smile on her face; the sight sent goose bumps throughout Kurt's body.

Blaine groaned in pain from her tight hold on his ankle. "Let me go," he gritted the words through his teeth.

"This…this isn't over yet, lab rats," said Sue with a weak tone of voice.

The dust was still lingering around the atmosphere but both of the spies could clearly see another figure come out of nowhere, responding Sue's statement confidently.

"I'm afraid it is over, Sue," said Santana's voice before finally being seen from the heavy dust.

A few strings of thick rope were in Santana's hands and soon being tied on Sue's wrist allowing Blaine's ankle to escape the grasp. After Sue was officially detained, Mike and Santana were pushing her up on feet and rushing to the entrance. Kurt heard her saw to hurry up after they disappeared.

The taller spy couldn't tell if the others made out but he was sure Blaine and him were the only two people inside the collapsing room. A mount of boxes was seen just a few feet away from them; they were the explosives. If doing the right thing meant setting those up then that's exactly what Kurt needed to do. He helped Blaine a few more steps towards the entrance before letting go of him.

"Go on, okay? I need to finish off this place once and for all," said Kurt.

The taller man knew he didn't have any more time left on the clock but he would do this quickly. Blaine's eyes were filled with concern and dejected but the idea. What if Kurt doesn't make it on time?

He seemed to have picked up Blaine's sudden fear and worriedness.

His hand caressed the shorter man's cheek. "I'll be back on time, don't worry."

Blaine searched for some kind of comfort or hope inside Kurt's blue eyes to make him believe that that would be certain. Somehow he managed to find a bit of it.

Kurt was ready to let him go until Blaine swiftly pulled, with all the strength that was left in him, Kurt back towards him with his lips capturing the taller man's. The kiss was soft but also filled with need. They weren't sure if this was going to be their last one. But Blaine couldn't keep thinking that way.

Kurt was the first to pull away a few seconds later but with his lips still hovering over Blaine's. "I'll come back to you. I promise."

This time those words made Blaine's worriedness decrease and feel better than before. There was always hope to turn to.

Soon Kurt was gone, disappearing into the increasing heavy dust as the floor shook again from a likely other piece of ceiling collapsing down.

Kurt searched through the much more thick dust for the mount of boxes. He didn't realize how effectively the dust was being until he started coughing again.

His wandering hands eventually found boxes. Falling ceiling pieces were hitting like meteoroids now near Kurt, this needed to be a quick thing for him.

The spy unwrapped the boxes and started to throw unclip the tip of little bombs around the room. Explosions were corrupting, speeding up the process of the breaking room. Kurt luckily found a small box of matches inside one of the boxes and started to lite the explosives and dynamites up. Until he was sure that he had finish two boxes, the room was now achieving in a complete falling out process. Now Kurt needed to lite up the rest of the boxes up and get the hell out of there before he would become apart of the castle's history.

Once the entire mount of explosives were lite and preparing to open a gateway of an enormous explosion, Kurt quickly rushed out of there and towards the basement, he was struggling to see where he was going and his lungs were sure to be intoxicated with dust. Kurt saw the outline of the entrance door as soon as the entire room was starting to tremble. But pain bounced into his head once he felt his face meeting the ground. He had trip while making it almost out of the basement.

Kurt couldn't see clearly much with his head ringing with pain now. His hearing was becoming less operating but he still heard the distance calls of his name being said multiple times before his eyes shut. Leaving him seeing darkness.

* * *

"Kurt…Kurt, are you all right?" Kurt could feel the slight light-headedness slowly start to fade away when his eyes opened to the sound of someone's voice.

The spy blinked a few times before getting up to a sitting a position. Except a gentle but firm hand touched his chest.

"Take it easy, Kurt," said a familiar voice.

"Blaine? Are you ok-"

He felt the hand delicately moving up to touch the side of his cheek. "Shh… I'm all right. Thank god you are too. You tripped and must have hit your head."

Kurt was now aware of his surroundings. He was sitting on the back of some ambulance outside of the castle. There was the fire department here and police cars parked all around. Some firefighters must have been hosing down the fire from the explosives.

He saw Mike, Tina, and Mercedes a few feet away with a few of what seemed to have been ASA agents. Neither of them were injured, except for Blaine and him. But everyone was okay.

Blaine was by his side; he was bandaged up but not bruised up into pieces anymore. Kurt shifted slightly to face him. Those hazel eyes that belonged to the man that he loved were more than a cure can fix. Blaine's hand was caressing his cheek softly, his thumb circling under his eye.

"You're named a hero," said Blaine with a smile touching the corner of his mouth.

Kurt chuckled softly before leaning into Blaine's touch. "We're all heroes."

He chanced a glance towards the other spies again then back directly to Blaine again. Curiosity struck the taller man once he realized that there were two people missing right now.

"Where's Santana? And Sue?"

Blaine's eyes escaped Kurt's to look right pass him. The taller spy followed his view and finally spotted someone leaning against the opened door of the ambulance with arms put across her chest.

"Sue is under the hands of your agency. She will be immediately sent back to London and kept prison from there on," informed Santana. "That was a pretty brave thing you did. How unfortunate it was for hobbit to be handicap the entire time."

Kurt and Santana shared a humor laugh while Blaine acted like he was offended by her criticism.

"Thank you, we wouldn't have done it without you," said Kurt sincerely.

"Yeah, you really came through after all. Thank you as well," said Blaine.

Santana waved off the endearing words. "Oh stop, you're both too sweet."

The three spies were joined in with the rest before one of an unfamiliar agent that seemed to have been the commander of ASA Ireland came to them with a device on his hand.

"Agent 5270, Commander Fritz will like to speak to you," he said before bending down halfway to place the device on the ground.

What came out of the device was a hologram of Commander Fritz. He looked more stern and serious even in person, or hologram image.

"Congratulations, Agent 5270 you've done a spectacular job in this mission. ASA is very proud of your work. You'll be sure to earn that famous title of yours now."

"Thank you, Commander. But I couldn't have done it without the help of these fellow agents right here," said Kurt.

During speaking, Kurt felt a tentative hand touch the back of his wrist then realized it was Blaine's, so he intertwined their fingers together like two puzzle pieces. Commander Fritz seemed to have captured this and sighed thoughtfully.

"Of course, we are all proud of every single one of you, especially the TSA agents as well. But…"

That's probably why he sighed just a few seconds ago.

Kurt released Blaine's hand so he could hop off the back of the ambulance to stand in front of his Commander. He would do whatever he can to be with Blaine; that's something he's always known. Kurt would fight, beg, or convince, anything to his Commander for him to be with Blaine.

"Commander, with all do respect. Dismissing myself from Blaine won't be a possibility. I-I've fallen in love with him, and keeping us apart won't stop me from seeing him again. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you for disobeying your orders," said Kurt.

Not only did Kurt just say he loved Blaine, but he was also standing up to his commander bravely.

Commander Fritz carried an unreadable look; he seemed to have thought profusely before speaking again. "I see. I suppose I wouldn't have expected you to follow that rule. You and Blaine Anderson of TSA were miraculous on working together in this mission. But rules are rules, I don't have a say on changing them."

Now hope for Kurt and Blaine to finally get to be together seem to have buried itself away deeply.

"Commander Fritz, if I may?" spoke Santana. "There has to be a way to change that law. Blaine wasn't the only one who ended up helping ASA agents. Being two separate agencies doesn't seem relevant, we all have one goal and that's protecting people from around the world from any danger. We can all work together peacefully, doesn't that seem more sense?"

Commander Fritz was really now thinking around through what Santana had said. Yet they weren't convincing enough still.

"But the law clearly states…"

"The law clearly states that two agents from two different organizations should not interact with each other. Well what about when they're not on spy work, shouldn't they have the right to be around each other as people? They're in love, we can't stop that or force them not to,' countered Santana.

Maybe this time it really did convince Commander Fritz to think more precisely. If there was some way to bend the rules he should at least consider it since Kurt Hummel was one of his best spies in ASA.

Finally there came a conclusion.

"I'll take your words into consideration, agent…"

"Agent 1127, but Santana would be fine, sir," said Santana.

"Well agent Santana I'll see what I can do and discuss this with Commander Miller. Oh, and Kurt, great job once again," said Commander Fritz with a surprising smile on his face.

The hologram suddenly disappeared now. Santana picked the device up and hand it over to the other ASA commander. She returned to the group of spies.

"Seems like I have a lot of explaining to do with Miller. Hopefully I'll stay on TSA, if not then I know its because I had to suffer with the consequences somehow," said Santana before walking off. "By the way, hobbit, thank you…for everything." With that the TSA agent was swallowed up into the crowd of firemen and police offers, disappearing from sight. Who knows when she will be seen? She might one day reunite with either Kurt or Blaine.

Silence covered the atmosphere after that, mostly because all of the spies were shockingly impressed with Santana. It proved to show that she showed her true colors as a spy than a double-crosser.

"Why don't we just go somewhere over there, the flowers do look much more prettier there," said Mercedes pushing Tina and Mike away and leaving the two men a moment to themselves.

How interesting it was for the silence to still hang around between the two men. Kurt leaned against the ambulance next to Blaine. They were both quiet ever since the fallen in love slipped out of the taller man's mouth.

Kurt couldn't take the silence eating him, maybe saying that changed Blaine's mind about how he felt about him. Maybe it was too soon to have said love already.

Then the other man beat him to the punch. "Is it true? That you're in love with me?"

Here it goes.

Blue met hazel eyes in that second. Kurt could feel his breathing getting caught on his throat silently.

"Y-yes," he admitted. "But I totally understand if you don't feel the same way because I know this is all too soon and we're still getting to know each other. And last night I meant it when I said I wanted to take things slow. But god, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you even though I didn't like you at first but I technically did but I just didn't show it and…"

Blaine silenced Kurt's rambling with a kiss. Once their lips touched, Kurt had melted away and kissed him back with equal passion and raw emotions as Blaine carried.

"I love you, too. You are an incredible person, Kurt. I can never stop thinking about you, ever. Being with you makes everything worth living. You are so beautiful that it seems impossible to think that you're real. I wouldn't handle being apart from you. I am just so in love with you." Kurt kissed Blaine this time, never wanting this moment to end.

Everything else around them didn't matter to them because all they had were each other now.

* * *

Four months later...

The weather was a warm and sunny one, a perfect day for a wedding. There were flowers everywhere surrounding the many guests that have come to attend.

As the two young flower girls walk down the aisle with pedals being tossed onto the white carpet, all eyes focused behind to see the bridesmaids walking down with the groomsmen.

Excitement anticipated its way inside Kurt as his hand began to tremble with the two rings on his hands. A beautiful bride, with a gorgeous white gown that was slender just like her figure, was starting to walk down the aisle with an older man in a black tuxedo. He could tell how nervous his stepbrother was until he saw her walking down towards them. A wide grin spread onto Finn's face, he couldn't believe that he was finally going to marry the most exquisite and amazing woman that he's been in love with since high school today. Both stepsiblings saw their parents sitting in the front row giving them both a small wave and a jubilant smile.

Rachael received a kiss on the cheek by her father before being given to Finn. There were tears of happiness watering in Kurt's eyes as he saw the two standing in front of the pastor.

Kurt's eyes traveled onto the audience trying to find a certain someone. His glance found a pair of warm hazel eyes that belonged to the love of _his _life. He saw Blaine smile sweetly to him before mouthing out an '_I love you' _to him. A small blush shyly touched his face with a smile of his own. He's never felt so happy in his entire life since he's met Blaine.

"May I have the rings now," said the pastor.

Kurt gradually gave them the rings as he saw the soon-to-be newly weds exchange vows.

"You may kiss the bride." And with that, the newly weds kissed sweetly as a roar of applause came. The tears of happiness rolled down Kurt's cheek as he clapped.

Today was a good day.

The wedding was held at a beautiful garden place a few miles away from Lima, Ohio. There was a large tent where the dinner party was. Everyone inside had been enjoying the celebration of Finn and Rachael's wedding.

Once the guests were finished eating, the newly weds were having their special dance on the dance floor as the live band played a slow love song for them. Rachael and Finn agreed on bringing their parents into a dance after then making the rest of the guest join in when the music changed into a dancing type.

Kurt had asked about inviting some of his fellow agents to the wedding from Ireland and London. On the reserve table was Mercedes with a blond-haired man name Sam as her date, Tina and Mike, Quinn and Puck, and then Santana bringing along her girlfriend Brittany.

Suddenly a familiar song came into play that Kurt recognized after dwelling into a conversation with Mercedes.

It was the same song that played at the London party.

The taller man heard a chair being pushed back then a gentle tap on his shoulder. Kurt turned around to look and find an inviting hand in front of him.

"Kurt, would you like to dance with me?" asked Blaine with the most precious smile Kurt's ever seen.

He looked at the inviting hand before pretending to be giving it a thought just to tease the shorter man.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and stood up. "I would love to."

Both men walked over the dance floor with people who were dancing in pairs to the song.

Blaine's hand settled on Kurt's waist and the other one holding his boyfriend's. Kurt placed the hand that wasn't being held by Blaine on his shoulder. It felt exactly like the moment they first danced a few months ago.

Their relationship had been officially validated when their commanders were able to bypass the law. In fact the commanders from the two agencies allowed some of their agents team up with each other here and there.

"You know, you've never really told me why that coin of yours is so lucky," said Kurt with a smirk. He knew his boyfriend had the coin inside the pocket of his tuxedo.

A bashful chuckle came from Blaine as he twirled Kurt swiftly and smoothly.

"Coins have two sides to themselves, I like to believe that the one with the best symbol represents a good side. But what makes this…" Blaine stops moving and lets go of Kurt hand to take the coin out of the inside pocket of his tuxedo. "Coin so special to me is that I got the greatest luck on meeting you. And after being apart of Finn and Rachael's wedding, I hope that someday it'll be us on that altar."

Somehow there were tears silently falling down on Kurt face, he couldn't help because Blaine was so cheesy and just perfect to him.

Blaine used his free hand to whip the tears away on Kurt's face. "I'm sorry, maybe that was too much and I didn't mean to upset-" But his words were sealed with kiss. Kurt soft lips were a reassurance for Blaine to think that he didn't say too much, he actually said the perfect thing to his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled away first and held the hand that Blaine had the coin with.

"I was pretty lucky to have met you too. Gosh, Blaine I love you and seeing myself spending the rest of my life with you will make me the happiness man alive."

The widest smile spread on Blaine's face before he kissed his boyfriend again.

"I love you, too," said Blaine between kisses.

They both continued with their dance with their hearts beating for each other and enjoying the beginning of their forever.


End file.
